Healer
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Awalnya Sasuke merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan Hinata - Si Penggemar Sejati - yang selalu mengganggu hari-harinya. Ingin rasanya menyingkirkan wanita itu dari hidupnya. Namun lama-kelamaan semua berubah. Jika sehari saja Hinata tak mengganggunya, Sasuke akan rindu berat. [Fic Kolaborasi]
1. chapter 1

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Healer milik OzellieOzel dan ainirahmi26**

.

.

.

.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang aktor papan tripleks eh maksudnya papan atas. Aktor yang mukanya sedatar dan semulus jalan tol, dengan sifat luar biasa anehnya. Sudah sombong, pedenya tingkat dewa ditambah kenarsisan yang melebihi penemunya. Walau narsis tapi dia sedingin kulkas yang ada di planet pluto. Dan dia narsisnya secara diam-diam. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahuinya. Sasuke orang yang tidak mau kalah dalam hal apapun. Ia ingin menjadi nomor 1 tidak pernah mau menjadi nomor 2.

Ditakdirkan menjadi seorang Uchiha mau tak mau membuatnya jadi egois begini. Dia tidak akan mengalah pada siapapun, bahkan jika itu adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri. Keinginan kuat untuk bersaing sudah mendarah daging hingga sulit untuk dilenyapkan. Belum lagi image dingin yang harus dipertahankannya sebagai karakteristiknya. Itu merupakan tolak ukurnya sebagai aktor di dunia hiburan.

Aktor yang telah diakui mendunia oleh majalah terkenal. Dengan sifat dinginnya membuat para perempuan, dari usia muda hingga ibu-ibu kompleks mengagumi ketampanannya. Sifatnya arogan tapi tertutupi dengan kesan bad boy yang melekat padanya.

Dengan warna rambut yang berwarna _dark blue_ , ditambah mata sepekat malam dan setajam silet eh maksudnya setajam elang. Ia sukses mengikat para gadis dengan karismanya. Ditambah kesan _bad boy_ dan _sexy_ dari auranya menambah nilai _plus_ nya.

Tak ada satupun wanita yang bisa mengabaikan eksistensi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka akan berteriak bahagia jika melihat si tampan ini, baik melihat secara langsung, maupun tidak. Bahkan jika gambar Sasuke terpampang di poster ataupun papan reklame, para wanita pasti akan berteriak heboh sangking terpukaunya.

Jangan ragukan bakat akting yang ia miliki. Tak ada yang mampu menyainginya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Ia masih dipuja-puja oleh penggemarnya.

Maka dari itu tak jarang para penyanyi memintanya menjadi model video klip sebuah lagu. Sebenarnya banyak label rekaman yang memintanya untuk mencari peruntungan di dunia industri tarik suara, hanya saja dibatalkan. Pasalnya, suara Sasuke sangat datar dan tidak memiliki karakter penjiwaan lagu yang kental. Jadinya, pesan yang disampaikan oleh lagu tersebut tidak tercapai ke penikmatnya.

Maka dari itu, daripada mempermalukan nama agensinya, lebih baik Sasuke tidak usah bernyanyi. Dia difokuskan pada seni peran saja. Jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa mendapat bagian itu, karena hampir semua scene yang pernah diperankannya, memiliki karakter cowok _bad boy_. Jadi tidak sulit baginya untuk berlakon di sebuah drama.

Dan mari kita lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan kulkas berjalan ini.

 _"Jadi kau ingin putus dariku?" tanya Takeshi dengan aura mengintimidasi._

 _"I-iya aku mau putus darimu! Kau berbohong padaku, katanya tidak akan berpaling ke yang lain tapi buktinya..." Perempuan itu tampak gugup._ _Dan suara benturan pun terjadi. Sang perempuan tampak ketakutan._

 _"Kau bilang putus? Cih, itu tak akan pernah terjadi, Sayang," cemooh Takeshi sambil menyeringai. Ia menghimpit tubuh sang gadis yang kini semakin bergetar ketakutan karena tatapan membunuh Takeshi yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya hingga gadis itu semakin menempel pada tembok di belakangnya._

 _"Kau gila!" Dia mencoba kabur, namun tak berhasil. Matanya terbelalak kala melihat benda hitam dan dingin yang tertuju pada keningnya._

 _"T-Takeshi-kun, maafkan aku."_

 _Takeshi tak mengindahkan permohonan maafnya. Hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit akan gadis itu. "Mati kau!" desisnya lalu menekan pelatuk pistol hingga peluru melesat ke dalam kepala gadis tersebut._

Suara tembakan terdengar keras di telinga pendengar. Dan tokoh perempuan mati mengenaskan. Suara gemuruh penonton membuat jengah Sasuke yang sedang menonton film terbarunya. Dimana ia memainkan peran seorang psikopat.

 _"Satu lagi korban, kasihan sekali manisku ini."_

Sasuke menatap bosan film tersebut. Ia sudah hafal ceritanya. Tapi kenapa ia disuruh untuk menontonnya? Tapi karena bakat aktingnya, ia mampu terlihat tertarik. Detik-detik terus berlalu diganti menit, dan menit diganti oleh jam.

Dan tepat dua jam berlalu. Keriuhan tepuk tangan dari penonton membahana di seluruh area bioskop. Gala premier film _Killing My Love_ yang sedang naik daun begitu menarik antusiasme para penikmat film. Apalagi dengan keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke yang sengaja dihadirkan untuk meramaikan hari pertama penayangan film tersebut.

Bakat akting yang dimiliki Uchiha Sasuke masih tetap memukau sejak sepuluh tahun debutnya. Tentu saja hal itu juga berpengaruh dengan fisiknya yang semakin tampan dan seksi dimata penggemarnya. Tak jarang banyak penggemar fanatik yang melakukan banyak hal agar dapat memegang Sasuke secara langsung dan mengklaim dia sebagai pacarnya.

 _Huh dasar kids zaman now_ batin para orang tua. Yang tak sadar umur tapi menggemari akting coret tapi ketampanan dari Sasuke. Dan dibalas oleh anak muda dasar _Mom_ - _mom_ zaman _jigeum_.

Ya beginilah nasib dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebetulnya ia bercita-cita sebagai arsitek tapi karena dorongan ibu dan kakaknya yang suka menonton drama negeri ginseng, mereka memaksa Sasuke untuk menjadi aktor dari usia belianya, yaitu enam belas tahun. Sedangkan Sasuke mau-mau saja, karena ada jalur untuk hobinya yang terpendam bisa disalurkan.

Hobinya adalah narsis secara diam-diam. Dan narsisme yang diidapnya sudah stadium akhir alias akut. Sudah tak tertolong alias kronis. Makanya ia selalu membasmi para pendatang baru dengan gebrakan-gebrakan terbarunya. Ingat ia ingin selalu menjadi nomor satu. Tak pernah mau dikalahkan oleh orang lain.

Dan sekarang wartawan sedang mengerumuninya seperti semut yang berkumpul jika ada gula. Ia memberi senyum separuh andalannya. Ia masih tetap _stay cool_.

"Uchiha- _san_ , apa benar Anda sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Terumi Mei?"

"Uchiha- _san_ , apakah Anda dan Terumi Mei berada di Hotel Tokyo? _Papparazi_ memiliki foto kalian? Apa itu benar?"

"Uchiha- _san_ , tolong klarifikasinya?"

Sasuke keluar dari bioskop terlebih dahulu. Para _bodyguard_ melindunginya dari hadangan para penggemar yang sudah berdiri menunggunya lewat. Mereka tak membiarkan sedikitpun ada tangan yang bergerilya di sekitar tubuh idola masa kini yang digandrungi para remaja perempuan.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Kyaa Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke hanya memasang tampang datar meski banyak yang teriak-teriak memanggil namanya dengan penuh pemujaan. Ini sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari buatnya. Jadi, tak ada yang harus dilebih-lebihkan dari masalah tersebut.

Kini Sasuke telah aman dari kerubungan para penggemar. Dia sudah berada di dalam mobil Alphard hitam yang dikemudikan oleh Suigetsu, asisten pribadinya. Sementara manajernya, Uchiha Obito, yang tak lain merupakan sepupunya juga, kini telah duduk di sebelah Suigetsu.

"Semakin hari penggemarmu semakin beringas saja, Sasuke." Obito mengeluh. Dia mengamati kerah kemejanya yang robek lantaran ditarik oleh kerumunan penggemar Sasuke yang memohon untuk dipertemukan dengan sang idola.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau benar! Mereka seperti anjing yang tak pernah makan _steak_ _tenderloin_ ," cemoohnya pada penggemarnya sendiri.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu pada penggemar!" Suigetsu tersenyum singkat. "Bagaimanapun mereka juga yang mempertahankan nama Sasuke di dunia hiburan."

Mendengar nasehat Suigetsu, sontak saja Sasuke mendelik tak suka. Posisinya seolah dia adalah anak kecil yang perlu dibimbing dan sudah jelas dia tak suka itu. "Menyetir saja, tak usah banyak komentar!" ujarnya sinis. "Lagipula apa yang kukatakan benar, bukan? Tanpa mereka sekalipun, aku masih bisa _survive_. Penggemar itu hanya sekumpulan orang kurang kerjaan."

Obito menoleh ke belakang. Matanya memicing tajam pada sepupunya tersebut. "Awas kau termakan omonganmu sendiri!" ujarnya memperingatkan.

"Sudahlah, Obito- _nii_. Tak usah diperpanjang, aku sudah mengantuk! Butuh istirahat!" Intonasinya meningkat. Tampaknya emosi Sasuke sedang tidak stabil.

"Terserahlah! Yang jelas aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Sasuke." Obito mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan kota. Tak ada yang menyadari jika sejak tadi Suigetsu menyeringai.

 _Kena kau, Sasuke_ soraknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disisi lainnya, seorang wanita cantik bersurai indigo sepinggang, terlihat mencibir akting sang bintang papan atas. Televisi di ruang kerjanya sejak tadi menayangkan teaser _Killing My Love_ yang entah sudah keberapa kali diputar sebagai ajang promosi. Belum lagi ada tayangan yang menunjukkan betapa antusiasmenya warga Jepang menyambut film tersebut. Gadis remaja yang berteriak histeris kala idola mereka beradu akting dan menunjukkan kebolehan masing-masing dalam berlakon. Sayangnya, wanita ini bukan lagi remaja yang haus akan pria yang hanya bermodal tampang itu. Menurutnya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah aktor standard jika dilihat dari kemampuan aktingnya. Baginya semua ekspresi Sasuke datar-datar saja.

Dari awal kemunculan bintang ini tidak membuat sang wanita berteriak kegirangan. Ia justru merasa jengah. Sebagai perempuan, dia merasa harga dirinya tercoreng akibat perilaku penggemar remaja zaman sekarang, khususnya perempuan, yang terlihat sudah masuk dalam kategori obsesi akut terhadap idolanya.

Mereka begitu memuja sang idola, sampai melakukan tindakan nekat demi bisa berjumpa atau bahkan memeluk sang idola. Mereka melakukan hal-hal memalukan yang sering di cap negatif oleh orang yang lebih tua.

Bukan bermaksud membenci, ia hanya tidak suka dengan perangai Uchiha Sasuke. Terlihat sekali dari gaya bicara, raut mukanya yang terkesan arogan, dan tak ada sopan santunnya.

Pernah suatu hari, di sebuah reality show yang mana menampilkan Sasuke dan Senju Hashirama. Si Uchiha itu sama sekali tak bersikap ramah pada seniornya di dunia peran seni. Bahkan saat Hashirama tersenyum padanya, Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan anggukan singkat tanpa membalas senyumnya. Tetapi ya memang beginilah dunia hiburan.

Sang wanita mengambil map yang paling tinggi di atas tumpukan map lainnya di atas meja. Dia kembali berkonsentrasi dengan dokumen-dokumen penting yang menunjukkan grafik para pasiennya. Ia adalah Hyuga Hinata. Seorang ahli psikolog terkemuka di Jepang. Usianya memang masih terbilang muda, baru menginjak 25 tahun, dikarenakan bakat dan kecerdasan yang diturunkan oleh leluhurnya membuatnya berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan S2 di Berlin dengan jurusan kedokteran psikologi. Hal itu membawa Hinata sebagai ahli psikolog termuda.

Sejak kecil Hinata selalu berpindah-pindah negara, karena ayahnya merupakan seorang konselor kedutaan Jepang yang sudah beberapa kali ditugaskan di berbagai negara. Semejak itu pula dia belajar untuk menghargai perbedaan. Ia selalu melihat hal cara pandang di setiap daerah yang ia tinggali. Dan memotivasinya untuk menjadi psikolog seperti saat ini.

Hinata masih membaca rentetan grafik yang menunjukkan peningkatan para pasiennya. Sesekali dia menuliskan sesuatu pada catatannya. Tiba-tiba saja ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Masuk!" serunya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Permisi, Hinata- _san_ , ini ada berkas yang harus ditandatangani segera." Seorang asisten bername tag Rara berjalan dengan langkah anggun memasuki ruang kerja Hinata. Senyum ramah tersungging di bibirnya kala melihat sang bos yang sedang sibuk dengan segala tugas-tugasnya. Dia meletakkan berkas-berkas yang harus ditandatangani oleh Hinata sebelum diberikan kepada PresDir Hyuga Company.

Hinata melirik sejenak, kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Banyak sekali, apa ada masalah dalam perusahaan?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Tangannya meraih gelas yang sejak tadi tergeletak di sudut meja. Dia meneguknya perlahan hingga sisa air tinggal seperempat gelas.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja ini ada beberapa berkas kerja sama antara Hyuga Company dengan perusahaan lainnya. Lalu, ini ada rekap data keuangan dari 5 tahun yang lalu." Rara, sang asisten dalam bidang bisnisnya pun tersenyum lumrah. Dia mengerti betapa lelahnya Hinata yang seorang psikolog dan merangkap sebagai pemimpin perusahaan yang diwariskan ibunya.

Sebenarnya, kedudukan sebagai Direktur Hyuga Company dipegang oleh kakak sepupunya, Hyuga Neji. Namun dia sedang cuti guna menikmati bulan madu.

 _"Aku ingin liburan bersama istriku Tenten, aku sedang malas berkencan dengan tumpukan dokumen, jadi selamat berjuang."_

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir sepupunya sebelum lenyap dari hadapannya. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin mencekik leher sang kakak yang begitu tega membiarkannya kesusahan sendiri.

"Ada yang harus saya kerjakan lagi, Hinata- _san_?" tanya sang asisten.

"Tidak ada, kamu bisa kembali bekerja atau istirahat. Ini sudah malam. Jaga baik-baik kondisimu," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Bibir Rara menipis. Seharusnya kata-kata itu lebih layak dirujukkan pada Hinata yang justru kini tampak begitu lelah. "Bagaimana dengan Anda?"

"Tak apa. Aku ingin membereskan semua dokumen ini. Pulanglah, ini sudah larut." Hinata kembali fokus menelaah dokumen kesehatan pasiennya di ruang kerja pribadinya. "Suamimu pasti sudah menunggu di rumah." Dia mengerling dan Rara tersipu malu.

"Baiklah jangan terlalu capek ya Hinata-san." Rara membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya pamit meninggalkan ruang kerja Hinata.

"Iya, terimakasih."

Hinata kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumennya. Ia sudah meminum tiga cangkir kopi. Untuk membuatnya terjaga saat lembur seperti ini.

Hyuga Health Clinic adalah tempat Hinata bekerja. Dia adalah pemilik praktek kesehatan yang fokus pada ahli kejiwaan. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang membanggakan untuknya. Di usia semuda ini sudah memiliki usaha yang cukup menjamin.

Klinik ini sudah enam bulan beroperasi. Banyak orang-orang yang hampir putus asa dan kini semangat untuk menyambung asa dan membatalkan niat-niat kotor yang sempat menghantui mereka. Hinata merasa bangga dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Menyadarkan orang-orang yang ingin mengakhiri hidup dengan bunuh diri. Nuraninya terpanggil.

 _Gaara is calling..._

Sejenak dia mengalihkan pandangan pada ponsel pintar yang sejak tadi diacuhkannya. Dia melirik Sejenak guna melihat sang penelepon. Perlahan senyumnya melebar. Dia mengenal betul siapa itu. " _Moshi-moshi._ "

"Hai, Hinata. Apakah kamu lembur hari ini?" tanya seseorang bernama Gaara.

Hinata menghela napas panjang kala mendengar intonasi parau dari suara sang penelepon. "Iya aku sedang lembur. Aku akan sibuk selama beberapa hari." Dia berdiri dari _armchair_. Dia merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya yang pegal karena sejak tadi menulis saja.

"Benarkah?" Terdengar raut kekecewaan yang kentara. "Padahal aku ingin mengundangmu ke reuni alumni kita."

Alis Hinata tertaut. "Maaf, Gaara, kali ini aku tak bisa ikut. Tapi aku janji di lain kesempatan aku ikutan, deh."

"Ya sudah, jangan terlalu capek ya... Salam buat kakak dan adikmu."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Iya nanti aku sampaikan."

"Ya sudah, selamat bekerja, Hinata."

"Iya, _Jaa_ ," kata Hinata mengakhiri komunikasi mereka.

" _Jaa_ "

Sambungan telepon itupun terputus.

Hinata mengerutkan dahi kala melihat banyaknya tugas yang harus diselesaikannya malam ini. "Baiklah Hinata, ayo selesaikan pekerjaan ini." Dia berusaha untuk menyemangati diri sendiri. Percuma jika dia seorang ahli kejiwaan tetapi tak bisa menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Sepertinya dia tidak bisa hadir."

Gaara meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Dia menatap dua lelaki yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam di sofa sambil sesekali memakan _french toast_.

"Tck, sayang sekali." Salah satu pria itu mendadak kesal. Tampaknya pertemuannya dengan sang ahli kejiwaan sangat dinantikan olehnya.

"Cih, merepotkan kalian." Sementara yang satunya hanya mendecih.

.

.

.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUE_**

 **NB: Bab ganjil dikerjakan oleh Ai dan bab genap, saya.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca kisah ini.**

 ** _Sincerely_ ,**

 **OzellieOzel**


	2. Chapter2

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Healer milik OzellieOzel dan Ainirahmi26**

Langkah kaki Sasuke begitu ringan saat memasuki gedung agensi yang menaunginya, yakni Asem Entertainment. Dia tidak mempedulikan beberapa pegawai perusahaan yang menatap penuh kekaguman padanya. Dia sudah bisa mendapat perlakuan berlebihan seperti itu. Mungkin hal itu dikarenakan aura bintangnya yang begitu bersinar hingga menyilaukan banyak orang. Ekspresi Sasuke tetap datar sebagaimana biasanya. Meskipun beberapa kali dia bisa mendengar cibiran tentangnya dari mulut orang-orang yang gemar bergosip ria.

Sasuke tidak bisa menutup telinga akan berita heboh kemarin yang berhasil menarik atensi masyarakat, terutama para penggemarnya. Jagat raya gempar karena rekaman suara Sasuke yang menyudutkan para penggemar dengan menganggap mereka adalah anjing. Tentu saja, rekaman suara itu asli. Sasuke pun mengakui jika itu adalah suaranya murni. Lagipula siapa yang tak mengenal suara datarnya yang tanpa emosi. Di negara ini, hanya satu orang saja yang memiliki suara seperti itu. Berbagai judul film sudah dibintanginya, belum lagi dia sering menjadi pengisi suara untuk karakter anime. Jelas sekali jika sosoknya sudah dikenal secara luas.

Kabar yang berembus kini semakin meluas. Tadi pagi para penggemar Sasuke dari berbagai sekolah mengecam keras kalimat pedas Sasuke. Mereka bahkan ramai-ramai membakar foto dan benda-benda yang menjadi simbol Sasuke, seperti jaket _uchiwa_ yang berlambang kipas merah putih. Bukan hanya itu saja, ada juga beberapa atribut, seperti tas, kalung, dan gelang. Akun sosial media Sasuke pun banyak menuai kecaman. Dia dimaki-maki oleh penggemarnya sendiri yang mengaku sakit hati oleh ucapan idolanya.

Wajar saja jika mereka sakit hati, tingkah Sasuke memang sudah keterlaluan. Mencemooh penggemarnya seolah selama ini dia bisa melakukan apapun sendirian. Padahal kalau bukan tanpa penggemar, Sasuke bukanlah siapa-siapa.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Hatake Kakashi adalah seorang CEO Asem Entertainment. Dia memiliki kuasa penuh atas agensi besar ini. Sudah banyak orang yang telah berhasil menjadi artis besar berkat kekuasaannya, salah satunya tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke. Namun tampaknya, aktor favoritnya ini berulah lagi.

Bukan hal yang asing di telinga jika Sasuke berbuat nakal. Sudah banyak keonaran yang dilakukan olehnya sepanjang sepuluh tahun berkarir di industri hiburan. Mabuk-mabukan, seks bebas, bolos bekerja, bahkan berkelahi di klub malam. Kakashi tak terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut. Toh, juga para penggemar Sasuke merasa jika karakter bad boy Sasuke semakin kuat. Malah sebaliknya mereka begitu senang mendengar berita akan kebrutalan sang idola. Bagi mereka, sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu, persis bagai _Alpha_. Pejantan tangguh yang handal dalam segala hal.

Namun kebrutalan Sasuke kali ini sudah keterlaluan. Ia mencoreng nama baik semua orang. Ini bisa dikaitkan dengan kerugian besar Asem Entertainment diakibatkan oleh kalimat Sasuke yang mengandung unsur kebencian. Dari pukul tujuh pagi tadi, saat pegawai belum datang, sudah banyak klien yang menghubungi Asem Entertainment guna meminta klarifikasi mengenai masalah itu. Sayangnya, hanya satpam yang menerima panggilan. Tentu saja mereka tak tahu-menahu tentang masalah itu hingga agensi bisa menghindar sejenak. Tetapi pada pukul delapan hingga pukul dua siang ini, sudah lebih dari delapan ratus kali pengalihan panggilan yang ditujukan pada CEO Asem Entertainment ini. Bukan hanya dari klien saja, para wartawan, baik dari media online maupun tidak, meminta klarifikasi langsung oleh Kakashi, selaku CEO Asem Entertainment. Sementara itu, para pegawainya sibuk menangani panggilan masuk dari orang tak dikenal yang menuntut permintaan maaf secara langsung dari Sasuke. Tak segan pula mereka memaki-maki pegawai Asem Entertainment yang tak menanggapi mereka.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Ini dia satu hal lagi yang dibenci Kakashi dari Sasuke selain kebrutalannya. Si Uchiha bungsu itu tidak memiliki sopan santun. Tutur katanya tak pernah dikontrol. Selalu berkata seenaknya saja dan tak mau menghargai yang lebih tua. Usianya dan Sasuke terpaut lima belas tahun, tetapi lelaki itu mengacuhkan perbedaan usia mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa kau setenang ini?" Intonasi Kakashi meningkat. Tampaknya emosi sudah menguasainya hingga ke ubun-ubun. "Apa kau sama sekali tak merasa jika telah merugikan banyak pihak dengan sikap acuhmu itu, huh?" Kakashi menelan ludahnya. Sekuat tenaga dia mencoba untuk mengendalikan kemarahannya meskipun sulit. Bagaimanapun dia harus bersikap profesional jika tak ingin dianggap remeh oleh Uchiha Sasuke. "Sudah berapa kali aku memperingatkanmu untuk menjaga sikap, Sasuke! Tetapi kasus ini yang lebih parah!" geramnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Kakashi yang kini berdiri tegak dengan rahangnya yang mengeras. Tampaknya pria itu marah besar. "Tak usah takut, mereka pasti akan memaafkanku!" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum culas seolah menganggap masalah yang menerpanya ini hanyalah angin sepoi-sepoi. "Percayalah, Hatake- _san_ , aku sudah sering mengalami ini, bukan?"

"Berhentilah menganggap semua mudah. Kau terlalu naif, Sasuke. Kenaifanmu bahkan melebihi bocah perempuan." Ini bukan Kakashi yang biasanya. Dia sudah diluar kendali menghadapi tingkah Sasuke yang tidak peduli sama sekali. "Kau egois dan tak mempedulikan orang lain. Sikapmu kemarin merugikan perusahaan. Berapa ratus jiwa yang ditanggung oleh Asem Entertainment. Kalau para investor menarik modal mereka, kita bisa apa, Sasuke?" Mata hitam Kakashi melotot marah. "Kau pun akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu. Sudah ada tujuh reality show yang membatalkanmu sebagai bintang tamu, kau tahu tidak!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Aku tidak peduli." Tiga kata yang mewakili semua protes Kakashi. Ia memang tidak peduli. Dan mungkin untuk selama-lamanya tak akan mau menjadi peduli.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya. Dia mencoba meredam amarahnya supaya tidak refleks memukul wajah Sasuke. "Dimana Obito?" Satu lagi anggota keluarga Uchiha yang membuat Kakashi berhasil naik pitam. "Dia ada di kejadian dimana kau berkata kasar seperti itu. Mengapa si bodoh itu tidak menyadari jika ada yang menguntit kalian?" Kakashi berteriak penuh amarah. Dia tak tahu dengan siapa harus melampiaskan kemarahannya. Rasanya semua percuma jika ingin memarahi Sasuke. Toh, pria itu bersikap masa bodoh dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Dengar, Sasuke. Kau akan kutangguhkan selama tiga bulan. Kau tak usah melakukan kegiatan harianmu. Diluar sana banyak yang ingin membunuhmu, termasuk penggemarmu sendiri."

"Dengar, Hatake- _san_. Aku tak takut dengan siapapun, termasuk penggemar. Jadi, kalian tak usah melindungiku seperti ini!" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Dia membalikkan tubuh dan memilih untuk keluar dari ruang kerja CEO Asem Entertainment tersebut.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi berteriak penuh kemarahan. Kalau bukan karena Sasuke penyokong dana terbesar di agensi ini, mungkin dia sudah dipecat Kakashi sebagai aktornya. Memang benar jika Sasuke adalah artis di bawah naungan Asem Entertainment yang mendapat penghasilan paling besar. Hal itu didukung dengan wajah tampan dan penggemarnya yang membludak, maka dia bisa bertahan dan menghasilkan banyak keuntungan untuk agensinya sendiri. Jika Kakashi memecat Sasuke, kemungkinan agensi lain akan menarik pria itu sebagai artis mereka. "Kau tak tahu bahaya apa yang mengincarmu di luar sana."

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa merespon perkataan Kakashi. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari gedung agensi yang telah membesarkan namanya. Moodnya tambah buruk saja saat tak sengaja melihat televisi di ruangan pegawai yang dilewatinya. Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Dia menatap televisi dengan mimik serius. Di layar kaca tertayang acara gosip yang membahas tentangnya. Dalam diamnya, Sasuke menggeram. Dia tak tahu entah apa yang salah dari kalimatnya kemarin. Bukankah memang fakta, jika penggemarnya itu persis seperti anjing.

 _"Hiks... Aku sangat menyukai Sasuke-kun. Aku menghabiskan lima ratus ribu yen tabunganku hanya untuk mengoleksi semua merchandise Sasuke-kun. Tetapi hiks... Kenapa dia tega mengatai kami anjing!" Seorang gadis remaja menangis tersedu-sedu kala diwawancarai oleh reporter program tersebut. "Jujur saja, aku kecewa padanya!"_

 _"Selama ini kami, para Uchiwa – julukan bagi penggemar Sasuke – selalu membela idola kami meskipun dia berbuat keonaran dimana-mana. Kami selalu ada untuknya guna memberi semangat. Tetapi sampai hati Sasuke menghina kami. Dia keterlaluan!" Seorang pelajar turut menangis saat dimintai tanggapan mengenai masalah ini._

 _"Usir Uchiha Sasuke dari Jepang! Usir Uchiha Sasuke dari Jepang!" Sorak-sorai kemarahan ditujukan pada Sasuke. Mereka sedang berkumpul di depan gedung Asem Entertainment sambil membawa spanduk yang berisi kecaman pada Sasuke. Mereka juga menginjak-injak gambar Sasuke, lalu membakarnya. "Kami tak membutuhkan orang brengsek sepertinya!"_

 _"Uchiha sialan! Sebenarnya kaulah yang anjing!" Cemoohan tak kunjung reda. Mereka malah semakin panas saat beberapa polisi yang berjaga di depan agensi menahan mereka seraya mencoba untuk mengusir. "Biarkan kami masuk. Jangan kalian lindungi bajingan itu!"_

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Dia segera berlalu dari depan televisi tersebut. Kemudian langkah kakinya menuju lift. Dia hendak turun ke lobi guna melihat penggemarnya yang liar. Namun seseorang yang berada di dalam lift sungguh mengagetkannya.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda datang dengan sarung tinju merah yang menyelimuti tangan kanannya. Mata hijaunya menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Seringaian di bibirnya begitu menakutkan. "Ini dia artis sialan!" umpat gadis yang tengah memakai seragam sekolah. Perlahan kakinya maju dan keluar dari lift. Ekspresinya dikuasai kemarahan, hingga berhasil menakuti Uchiha Sasuke yang gemetaran. "Kau mengatai penggemarmu anjing, itu artinya kau menghinaku!" Suara gadis itu bergetar menahan emosi. "Orang sepertimu cocoknya mati saja!"

Sasuke menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia menatap penggemar yang sakit hati akan ulahnya. "B-Bagaimana k-kau bisa masuk ke gedung?" tanya Sasuke terbata-bata. Dia berkeringat dingin karena takut. Koridor sangat sepi pasalnya para pegawai sibuk sendiri dengan panggilan telepon yang tiada henti.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" dengus gadis itu dengan seringai melebar. "Shanaro!"

 **BRUK**

Tubuh Sasuke terpental ke dinding karena tonjokan maut sang gadis yang seperti merontokkan tulang rahangnya. "Akh!" rintihnya kesakitan. Kepalanya pusing sekali karena berbenturan dengan dinding. Dia mencoba untuk berdiri, namun sarung tinju merah kembali menghantam perutnya. "Akh!" teriaknya lagi. Perutnya sangat nyeri seperti dihantam oleh bebatuan besar bertubi-tubi.

"Terima pukulan mautku!" Sekali lagi gadis itu melayangkan pukulan secara percuma ke perut Sasuke. Lambungnya seperti mau pecah. Sakitnya minta ampun. Tubuh gadis itu boleh ramping, tetapi tenaganya super sekali. "Itulah akibatnya jika kau menyakiti para penggemar!" ujarnya sengit lalu memukul sekali lagi pipi Sasuke hingga memar.

Sasuke tersungkur kembali. Tubuhnya ngilu hanya karena empat tinju gadis perempuan. Mata kelamnya menatap gadis yang memasuki lift kembali. Sebelum pintu lift tertutup, dia sempat mendapati gadis berambut merah muda itu mendelik tajam padanya. Dengan tubuh bergetar, Sasuke bergerak cepat untuk berdiri, kemudian berlari meninggalkan koridor yang masih sepi. Langkahnya berlari menuju toilet yang terletak tepat di sebelah lift. Dia tergopoh-gopoh karena kakinya masih bergetar. "Ya Tuhan, dia menghancurkan wajah tampanku!" Sasuke berteriak histeris. Dia menyentuh pipinya yang membengkak. "Bagaimana aku keluar dengan wajah seperti ini?" keluh Sasuke. Seketika itu juga dia terdiam. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu toilet yang terbuka lebar. Seorang lelaki kurus keluar dari bilik dan menatap Sasuke dengan seringai mengejek.

"Aku baru tahu jika kau narsis juga!" kata pria yang kini sedang mencuci tangannya. Sesekali dia melirik wajah lebam Sasuke. "Baru luka begitu, sudah histeris. Kau laki-laki atau bukan?" ledeknya seraya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung di depan westafel.

"Idiot kau, Sasuke! Bisa-bisa _image_ dinginku luntur." Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh luka lebamnya lagi. "Ah, sakit sekali!" keluhnya. Dia menyalakan keran air lalu mencuci tangannya. "Ini gara-gara rekaman sialan itu. Jika aku sampai tahu siapa yang merekamnya, takkan segan-segan kubunuh dia!" geramnya seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dari pantulan cermin dia melihat siapa gerangan yang datang ke toilet dan menemuinya. Alis hitamnya mengerut. Dia mengenal dengan baik lelaki bersurai gelap, sama seperti dirinya. "Cih!" Dia mendecih.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap tenang seakan tak ada masalah! Di luar sana banyak gadis yang ingin membunuhmu." Obito berjalan memasuki toilet. Dia berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba saja berubah. Matanya melotot sangking terkejutnya. "Siapa yang melakukan ini kepadamu, Sasuke?" tanyanya khawatir. Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh luka sepupunya di pipi, namun Sasuke menepisnya.

"Apa maumu? Kalau kau datang kemari karena mengasihaniku, lebih baik pergi saja!" kata Sasuke ketus. Raut mukanya menunjukkan ekspresi geram. Mata kelamnya kembali melihat pipi lebamnya. "Aku pulang!"

Obito mendecak kesal. Dia berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang sedang menunggu lift terbuka. "Kau belum bisa pulang." Mereka memasuki lift yang kosong. "Diluar sana banyak penggemarmu yang sakit hati atas ucapanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendecak kesal. Dia benar-benar muak dengan ceramahan orang-orang hari ini. "Berisik!" ketusnya.

Obito memandang datar Sasuke. Dia juga heran mengapa artis yang dipegangnya kali ini begitu angkuh. Memang, dari pengalamannya menjadi manajer artis, baru kali ini ada yang sampai terkenalnya seperti Sasuke, dan dia pulalah artis yang paling susah diatur. "Kita harus mengadakan konferensi pers untuk mengklarifikasi semua masalah ini supaya tak berlarut-larut."

Mata Sasuke melebar. "Untuk apa? Meminta maaf pada anjing-anjing kelaparan itu?"

"Tck, bisa tidak kau berhenti berkata kasar, Sasuke? Kau sudah lama menjadi artis, seharusnya kau sudah hapal bagaimana penggemar-penggemarmu." Obito menghela napas panjang. "Aku sudah membicarakan ini pada Hatake-sama, dan kita mendapat persetujuan." Pintu lift terbuka perlahan. Mereka telah sampai di lantai dasar gedung agensi. Kemudian Obito mengambil ponsel di sakunya lalu menghubungi asisten Sasuke, yakni Suigetsu, agar segera membawa mobil menuju pelataran gedung supaya Sasuke bisa langsung pergi dari sini.

"Itu dia! Itu Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Sasuke bajingan!"

Mata Obito terbelalak kala melihat segerombolan gadis berusaha menghancurkan blokade satuan pengamanan. Jelas saja jika mereka berhasil karena jumlah polisinya tak sebanding dengan mereka. "Sialan!" umpatnya kesal. "Kita harus kabur dari sini, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia ikut berlari menuju pintu darurat bersama Obito lalu menguncinya. "Kita ke basement." Dia hendak menuruni tangga, namun Obito menahannya.

"Kita ke lantai tiga. Disitu ada gudang, kupikir tempat aman adalah disana." Sasuke mengikuti kemanapun Obito membawanya. Dia sendiripun bingung harus bagaimana, dia takut sekali menghadapi situasi begini. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga. Tepat di samping toilet ada gudang yang berisi cadangan alat tulis kantor. "Ayo, masuk!" Obito mengunci pintu gudang. Dia melirik Sasuke yang kini terlihat gusar. Namun dia lebih memilih untuk diam saja.

Tiba-tiba suara berisik terdengar dari arah luar diikuti dengan derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. "Keluar kalian!" Suara keras laki-laki mendominasi. Tampaknya para gadis tersebut berlari dari kejaran polisi. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah melakukan tindakan kriminal dengan memasuki gedung dan melakukan aksi anarkis. "Dasar bocah!"

"Kami harus menemui Sasuke!" ujar salah satu gadis dengan mimik sangar.

"Dia tak ada disini."

"Teman kami melihatnya kabur dengan manajernya ke lantai tiga. Keluar kau, Sasuke, pengecut!"

Dari dalam gudang Obito mengintip dari celah-celah ventilasi udara. Dia menahan napas ketika melihat wajah marah sang remaja. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajah ke arah Sasuke yang kini tampak diam seolah ketakutan. "Kau puas dengan semua ini?" ujarnya ketus. "Membuat orang lain kesusahan karena ucapanmu sendiri." Dan Sasuke masih saja diam tak berkutik. Obito semakin mengasihaninya apalagi saat melihat wajah lebam Sasuke. Lalu, dia mengintip keluar lagi. Sebagian para gadis sudah memasuki lift, meski masih ada yang berdiri disana menunggu giliran. "Akh, syukurlah mereka pergi," gumamnya lega.

Hanya sedetik saja kelegaan Obito dan Sasuke, karena tiba-tiba ponsel pintar Obito berdering. "Sialan!" Obito merogoh sakunya. Namun rasanya tangan ini sulit bergerak apalagi ketika pintu gudang bergoyang-goyang. Sepertinya para gadissudah mengetahui dimana persembunyian mereka dan mencoba mendobrak masuk. Ponselnya terus berdering hingga suaranya teredam oleh teriakan para penggemar di luar gudang.

Bibir Obito menganga kala melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu gudang. "Kau mau membukanya? Kupikir kewarasanmu perlu dipertanyakan." Mendadak Obito emosi. "Kalau mereka membunuhmu atau mengeroyokimu, bagaimana?"

Sasuke hanya diam tak membalas dengan satupun kata-kata. Dia tetap membuka pintu gudang dan menghadapi saja apa yang akan dilakukan para penggemarnya.

"I-Itu Sasuke..."

Keheningan meliputi area tersebut. Tak ada lagi sorakan kemarahan para penggemar. Mereka melihat Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Wajahnya bonyok!" Salah satu gadis meneteskan air mata saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang penuh lebam. "Astaga, menyedihkan sekali!"

Para gadis mendelik kesal pada salah satu gadis yang mengasihani Sasuke. "Jangan kasihani dia. Orang tak tahu diri. Kau tak menghargai kami para penggemarmu." Gadis-gadis lain mengangguk kompak.

"Lempar!" Semua gadis melempar Sasuke dengan buah favorit Sasuke, yakni tomat. Tetapi bukan tomat pada umumnya, yang ini adalah tomat busuk, bau, dan berulat. "Makan tomat ini!" teriak mereka puas.

"Hentikan!" Obito mencoba untuk melindungi Sasuke dari penindasan penggemarnya sendiri. "Hentikan kalian!"

Para penggemar menghentikan aksi anarkisnya, bukan karena mereka mendengar Obito, tetapi karena tomat busuknya sudah habis. Mereka tersenyum puas kala melihat wajah tubuh Sasuke sudah kotor terkena cipratan tomat. Namun senyum mereka lenyap saat mendapati wajah idolanya yang tampak menyedihkan.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua ucapanku." Sasuke mengawali pembicaraannya. "Seharusnya aku sadar jika selama ini kalian bukanlah penggemar sejatiku."

Mata Obito terbelalak. Apa maksud Sasuke? Ucapannya tadi bisa memicu kemarahan penggemarnya. "Sasu..." Dengar saja bisik-bisik di kerumunan yang mengganggu telinganya. Mereka terang-terangan membicarakan tentang Sasuke. "Hentikan, Sasuke!"

Kepala Sasuke menengadah dan menatap sendu para penggemarnya. "Bagaimana bisa kalian percaya dengan semua ulah para haters, aku tidak mungkin merendahkan penggemarku sendiri." Dia mengabaikan pelototan tajam Obito, sang manajer. "Tetapi kalian dengan mudahnya terbakar amarah dan mencaciku seperti ini." Sasuke menangis di hadapan orang banyak, untuk pertama kalinya. "Hanya karena rekaman buat-buatan orang yang membenciku."

Obito terdiam. Sepertinya dia tahu akal-akalan Sasuke untuk kabur dari sini dan mendapatkan simpati dari penggemarnya yang kini turut menangis. Sasuke membalikkan fakta yang ada. Biarlah dia melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Yang terpenting, karir Sasuke tak boleh hancur hanya karena masalah ini.

Sasuke maju dan membelah kerumunan penggemar di hadapannya. Sementara Obito mengambil seribu langkah umtuk mengikutinya. Mereka berdua memasuki lift, untuk terakhir kalinya menatap penggemarnya yang meraung-raung sedih karena menyakiti hati idolanya sendiri.

"Seandainya mereka tahu jika aku mengeluarkan air mata karena cipratan tomat mengenai mataku."

Obito mendesis kesal. Artisnya ini masih saja berlagak. Lihat saja senyum sinis yang tersungging di bibir Sasuke. "Kau masih brengsek!" ketusnya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dia tak peduli dengan semua perkataan semua orang tentangnya. Yang terpenting adalah imagenya jangan sampai rusak. "Siapa yang peduli dengan mereka! Hell, aku harus kembali ke apartemen dan mandi." Dia gerah dengan tubuhnya yang lengket.

Obito diam saja. Dia tak mau menanggapi Sasuke lagi. Memang pada dasarnya si Uchiha bungsu itu bebal. Apapun dikatakan orang lain ia tak akan peduli. Kemudian dia membuka ponselnya. Matanya menulusuri memo yang tertulis di ponselnya. "Hampir aku lupa. Setelah mandi, kita pergi ke Rolls Production, kau ada casting film disana."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Untuk apa casting? Sudah pasti jika aku diterima." Dia mendecak kesal.

Sang supir alias Suigetsu menyeringai. Dia menyadari jika Sasuke sama sekali tak berubah meski pemberitaan tentangnya begitu buruk di luar sana. Malah pria itu semakin sombong. "Setelah pemberitaan itu, kupikir karirmu tak akan secemerlang dulu."

Obito mengangguk. "Aku juga pesimis dengan casting kali ini!" serunya. "Apalagi kudengar banyak aktor yang antusias dengan film ini. Dan bayaran yang ditawarkan Rolls Production bukan main besarnya."

Sasuke hanya mendecih saja. Dia menatap remeh pada Obito dan Suigetsu. "Untuk orang awam seperti kalian, berita seperti itu pasti mengguncang jiwa, tapi bagiku tidak."

Obito dan Suigetsu saling berpandangan sejenak. Mereka tahu jika tiada guna menasehati Sasuke yang sangat keras kepala. Lebih baik mereka diam dan melihat apakah kepopuleran Sasuke masih sama seperti dulu atau tidak.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Oke, satu pose lagi!"

Seorang pria bersurai merah berpose di depan kamera yang terus memotretnya. Kali ini ekspresi wajahnya begitu dingin disertai tatapan tajam. Setelan jas yang melekat pas di tubuh gagahnya, begitu menarik. Tato di pelipisnya semakin menambah kesan _manly_.

Sabaku Gaara adalah seorang model papan atas yang kini digemari banyak gadis remaja. Pose-posenya yang keren mampu membuat mereka berteriak histeris. Karakter Gaara hampir sama dengan Sasuke, yakni dingin. Apalagi hal tersebut semakin kentara terlihat kala Gaara mulai menapaki seni peran. Di dunia acting dia masih terbilang hijau. Dia hanya membintangi satu film, itupun bukan sebagai pemeran pendamping.

Dunia acting jelas berbeda dengan dunia model yang sejak kecil digelutinya. Di dalam seni peran, kemampuan dan bakatnya diuji. Dia harus bisa beradaptasi dengan karakter yang diperankannya. Salah sedikit saja, bisa berdampak buruk untuk perkembangannya di dunia _acting_.

"Setelah ini, kita pergi ke Rolls Production. Kau harus mengikuti casting untuk film _When the Bad Boy Meet the Good Girl_."

Gaara mengangguk saja ketika manajernya memberitahu jadwalnya selanjutnya.

"Ini adalah sebuah _progress_ untuk karirmu, Gaara." Seorang perempuan berambut pirang menepuk bahu Gaara. "Jika kau berhasil mendapatkan peran utama di film ini, aku yakin jika kau akan dikenal banyak orang, bukan hanya remaja saja."

Gaara melirik sang wanita yang terlihat bersemangat. Dia hanya memandang jalanan melalui kaca mobil. Sementara sang manajer yang juga merupakan kakak kandungnya terlihat bercengkerama dengan seseorang melalui telepon selular. "Baiklah, nanti kita jumpa di sana." Dia mengakhiri percakapannya lalu menyimpan ponsel di sakunya.

"Kankuro- _nii_?" tanya Gaara seraya memalingkan wajahnya pada sang kakak. "Dia dimana aku tidak melihatnya di lokasi pemotretan tadi?" Kankuro adalah saudara Gaara yang bekerja sebagai penulis skenario di bawah naungan manajemen Rolls Production. "Kupikir dia akan ikut dengan kita."

"Ya, tapi setelah itu dia pergi. Kau tahu, dia diikutsertakan sebagai juri dalam _casting_ kali ini. Bagaimanapun itu adalah karyanya, jadi dia yang paling tahu seperti apa karakter yang layak dan sesuai."

"Bagaimana jika orang berpikir bahwa aku bisa lolos karena keberadaan Kankuro- _nii_ disana? Namaku juga akan buruk!" keluh Gaara seraya mengambil termos kecil di sampingnya. Dia meminum kopi hangat yang masih tersisa.

"Maka dari itu kau harus ber- _acting_ dengan bagus, _dengar_ - _dengar_ bahwa semua adegan _casting_ akan diunggah ke _website_ resmi Rolls Production." Temari tersenyum hangat. "Jangan permalukan agensimu, terlebih kakakmu sendiri, ya."

Gaara menarik napas panjang. Dia meletakkan termos kembali ke tempatnya semula. "Seperti ada beban di pundakku," sindirnya.

Temari semakin tersenyum lebar. "Maafkan aku, Gaara. Tetapi inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menaikkan karirmu. Lagipula kau bisa mengukur sejauh mana potensi _acting_ mu, bukan?" Dia mengedipkan matanya pada sang adik, yang kini tersenyum geli padanya.

"Dasar, Kakak Kejam!" ledek Gaara pada sang kakak.

Mobil mereka memasuki gedung Rolls Production. "Yashamaru- _san_ , turunkan kami di depan lobi saja," ujar Temari pada sang supir. Disana sudah ramai aktris dan aktor yang menunggu antrian mereka. Selagi menunggu, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk menghapal dialog, sesuai dengan karakter yang mereka pilih.

Gaara dan Temari memasuki lobi dan mengambil nomor antrian 365, dengan karakter utama pria, yaitu Honda Ryuzaki. Ryu adalah seorang siswa yang bersikap nakal dan kerap bergonta-ganti kekasih. Selain itu, wajahnya yang tampan sangat dipuja kaum hawa di sekolahnya. Ryu begitu dekat dengan kehidupan malam, tentunya akan ada adegan dewasa di film ini meskipun temanya adalah kisah cinta anak sekolah.

"Sudah terpikirkan ingin berdialog apa disana, kan?" tanya Temari saat melihat sang adik yang masih diam seraya memandangi kertas yang diberikan oleh panitia padanya. "Ingat, durasi hanya 1 menit... Jika lebih, kau akan didiskualifikasi."

Gaara mengangguk. "Aku butuh ketenangan!" serunya singkat.

Sebagai kakak, tentu saja Temari paham akan kemauan Gaara. Dia segera memberi adiknya waktu untuk menyiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin. Menurut Temari, ini akan sulit. Gaara sudah terbiasa di depan kamera, dia tak akan gugup lagi. Tetapi lain halnya dengan acting. Intonasi, artikulasi, dan ekspresi benar-benar diperhatikan dengan baik. Tak boleh ada kecacatan sedikit pun.

Gaara memejamkan matanya. Dia tampak memikirkan kata-kata apa yang cocok untuk peran Ryuzaki ini. Selama tiga puluh menit dia berdiam diri saja. Tak ada yang menginterupsinya meski banyak orang lalu-lalang di hadapannya. Perlahan matanya terbuka dengan senyum kecil di pipinya. Mata hijaunya melihat sang kakak yang kini ikut tersenyum padanya. Perlahan Temari mendekari Gaara. Seperti adiknya sudah mempersiapkan mental untuk menghadapi orang-orang di dalam ruangan casting.

"Kau tahu jika Uchiha Sasuke mengikuti _casting_ ini juga?" Temari membuka awal perbincangan. "Setelah berita buruk tentangnya beredar, namanya semakin melambung naik, kupikir rekaman itu adalah sensasi yang dilakukan agensinya."

"Memang ada apa dengan dia? Apa aku harus pesimis karena keberadaannya disini?" Gaara mendengus tidak suka karena kakaknya meragukan kemampuannya.

"Bukan begitu, Gaara. Kau tahu jika dia memiliki banyak pengalaman di seni peran, jadi ini akan sangat mudah baginya." Temari tahu betul bagaimana kemampuan Uchiha Sasuke dalam berakting, apalagi kali ini peran utama pria sebagai seorang pemain wanita. Jelas sekali itu adalah makanan Sasuke sehari-hari. Pasti tidak akan sulit baginya untuk berperan. "Apalagi penggemar fanatiknya banyak sekali."

"Setelah ini pasti giliranmu." Temari melihat seorang bintang besar, yakni Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke ruangan casting dengan wajah datar, namun terkesan angkuh. Di belakangnya ada seorang pria berambut hitam berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"365!" Nomor antrian Gaara disebutkan oleh panitia.

Mata Temari terbelalak. "Giliranmu, Gaara!" ujarnya seraya menarik tangan sang adik agar berdiri. Dengan senyum kecil Gaara berjalan menuju ruangan casting. Dia terperangah kala memasuki ruangan casting. Memang sebelumnya dia sudah pernah _casting_ , hanya saja caranya melalui rekaman video. Baru kali ini dia akan _casting_ di depan banyak orang. Kurang lebih lima puluh orang, yang beberapa di antaranya adalah aktor senior yang mengambil peran di film ini tanpa melakukan _casting_ , salah satunya adalah Senju Hashirama. Pria yang usianya sudah mencapai 60 tahun masih terlihat segar dan sehat. Dia menyunggingkan senyum saat Gaara muncul.

Gaara membalas senyum pria itu, kemudian dia melihat sekeliling ruangan yang didekorasi persis seperti taman dengan karpet rumput dan kursi taman. Ada juga area yang menyerupai bar. Dia berdiri disana dengan senyuman kecil. Tanpa disadarinya jika seseorang pria bermata kelam menatapnya remeh.

"Selamat siang, semua," sapa Gaara seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Siang, Sabaku- _san_ ," sahut sang produser, Senju Tobirama, dengan ekspresi datar. "Kalian mengambil peran sebagai aktor utama untuk film ini. Hal apa yang melatarbelakangi kalian untuk mengambil peran ini?"

Gaara tersentak kaget. Dia melihat tatapan mata sang produser yang tertuju pada sosok yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Uchiha Sasuke disini, pikirnya heran.

"Apa perlu kujawab lagi?" Sasuke mendengus. "Aku sudah sering memerankan karakter seperti Ryuzaki, jadi tak akan sulit bagiku untuk berperan. Aku berani menjamin itu."

"Kalau saya, uhm... sebagai aktor baru, saya memang masih harus belajar banyak mengenai seni peran, jadi dengan keberanianku mengambil peran ini... Kuharap kemampuan saya dapat diasah, dan tentu saja kumohon bantuan dari para senior sekalian," Gaara membungkukkan tubuhnya kembali.

Tobirama mengangguk. "Saya suka dengan sikap optimisme kalian berdua. Tapi hal itu bukan menjadi penentunya. Kalian harus saling beradu acting di hadapan kami semua."

Mata Gaara terbelalak. Bagaimana dia bisa beradu _acting_ di depan Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene sudah ahli di bidang seni peran. Apalagi karakter Ryuzaki sudah dikuasainya betul. Seketika dia pesimis. Hatinya meragu untuk melanjutkan casting ini. Dia terdiam sejenak. Kepalanya mengarah lurus pada sang kakak, Kankuro, yang menyunggingkan senyum tulus di bibirnya. Ini bukan saatnya down, Gaara, batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Dia menarik napas panjang. Tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke, dan saat itu juga dia melihat seringaian remeh di bibir Sasuke. Keremehan yang ditujukan padanya. Gaara kesal dan marah. Dia tidak suka dianggap remeh oleh siapapun. Kebencian menyeruak di benaknya. Dia menatap tajam Sasuke yang kini membalas tatapannya.

"Apa kalian butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan peran?" Pertanyaan salah satu juri membahana di ruangan yang senyap. Mereka semua menyadari aura kebencian Gaara terhadap Sasuke.

"Tak usah!" seru Sasuke dengan seringaian. "Biarkan aku yang mengambil alih peran ini," ujarnya sombong.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kalian ber-acting di bar? Berperan sebagai pria penggoda dan seorang pria pemarah." Tobirama menyeringai. "Aku menyediakan satu wanita yang dapat membantu kalian dalam ber-acting."

"Aku akan mengambil peran pria pemarah!" ujar Sasuke cepat. Dalam hati dia tersenyum lega. Mata kelamnya menatap Gaara yang kini terdiam. Dia menafsirkan keterdiaman Gaara sebagai rasa takut akan dipermalukan oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan pergi menuju area bar!" perintah Tobirama. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat yang dititahkan oleh sang produser.

" _Camera, ready! Action_!" Sang sutradara berteriak.

 _Sasuke dan Gaara sama-sama duduk di kursi tinggi yang ada di bar. Seorang gadis cantik yang berperan sebagai pelayan, menyediakan dua gelas cola di hadapan mereka sebagai properti._

" _Silahkan diminum, Tuan." Sang pelayan meninggalkan bar dengan senyuman menggoda yang ditujukan pada Gaara, yang kini sedang meminum colanya._

 _Wajah Gaara memerah kala melihat senyum sang gadis yang kini tampak manis dengan surai merah panjang yang dibentuk bergelombang. "Terima kasih, baby," gumamnya seraya berdiri. Dia memeluk pinggang sang pelayan lalu memangkunya. Tanpa sengaja, tangan sang pelayan menghentak gelas Sasuke hingga menumpahkan cola ke kemeja si pria Uchiha itu._

" _Dasar, Jalang!" pekik Sasuke marah besar. Dia menjambak surai merah sang pelayan hingga terjatuh dari pangkuan Gaara._

 _"Maafkan aku, Tuan."_

 _Gaara menggeram marah saat Sasuke bertindak kasar pada gadis tersebut. Dia menarik tangan Sasuke yang masih menjambak surai merah pelayan itu dan melepaskan secara paksa. "Kalau aku melihat kau bersikap kasar dengan wanita, kuhajar kau!" ancamnya dengan tatapan sengit._

 _Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu, huh?" Dia menarik kerah kemeja Gaara._

 _Gaara tak tinggal diam. Dia mendorong Sasuke kuat hingga membentur meja bar. "Apa masalahmu, huh? Dia sudah meminta maaf, bukan?" Sekarang gantian, Gaara yang menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke._

" _Cuih!" Sasuke meludahi pakaian Gaara. "Dasar sampah!" hinanya._

 _Seketika emosi Gaara menaik. Ingin rasanya menghajar wajah sombong Sasuke, namun akalnya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Dia tahu jika terbawa emosi, maka acting-nya gagal, dan tak akan bisa mengikuti casting ini lagi. "Kau benar-benar cari mati, ya, Bajingan!" desis Gaara._

 _Sasuke menggeram saat mendengar Gaara mengumpat padanya. Dia menonjok pipi Gaara lalu menendang perutnya. Gaara jatuh tersungkur seraya meringis kesakitan. Darah segar mengucur dari hidungnya. Gaara tak hanya tinggal diam, dia berdiri lalu membalas tinjuan Sasuke._

Di deretan bangku para juri histeris. Aksi pemukulan ini sudah diluar dari acting, mereka berdua memang sungguh-sungguh terbawa emosi. Beberapa di antara kru laki-laki berlari dan berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua. Meskipun sulit, namun akhirnya Sasuke dan Gaara berhasil dijauhkan, walau mereka masih saling bertatapan sengit.

"Sebagai seorang aktor, seharusnya kalian tidak boleh terbawa emosi saat lawan main kalian mulai bersikap egois!" bentak Tobirama marah. Dia melihat wajah dua lelaki tampan di hadapannya yang memar. "Mengapa kalian tidak profesional?"

Diam-diam Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Wajahnya yang sudah lebam, semakin sakit kala ditonjok oleh Gaara. Sia-sia tadi dia menutupi lebamnya dengan bedak, jika pada akhirnya lebam tersebut bertambah lagi. "Aku tak butuh peran sialan ini!" serunya marah. "Berikan saja padanya!" Dengan langkah kaki terhentak-hentak, dia meninggalkan lokasi _casting_. Dia tak peduli dengan seruan Obito saat menyebut namanya. Emosinya meluap-luap apalagi saat banyak orang yang terang-terangan membicarakan tentangnya. Tentu saja gosip itu mengenai rekaman suaranya yang disebarluaskan, saat menghina para penggemarnya sendiri. "Cih, dasar orang-orang hina! Menjijikkan!" makinya entah pada siapa.

Dia melangkah cepat seraya menundukkan kepala, guna menutupi wajahnya yang kebiruan karena memar. Dia tak ingin orang lain melihat keadaannya sekarang. Langkah kakinya begitu terburu-buru hingga tidak menyadari ada eskalator menuju lobi yang berada di hadapannya.

 **BRUK**

Kaki Sasuke tersandung oleh tempat sampah yang terletak di area sudut tangga. Tubuhnya berdiri tak seimbang, hingga akhirnya terjerembap jatuh. Tubuhnya berguling-guling di atas eskalator dari atas hingga ke bawah.

Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu turut histeris. "Sasuke!" Obito berteriak seraya menuruni eskalator. Air mukanya memucat kala melihat wajah Sasuke yang dipenuhi darah. "Akh, kenapa jadi begini?" keluhnya frustasi kala mendapati Sasuke pingsan dengan luka cukup parah di wajah artisnya.

...

...

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **A/N : Sorry kalo upnya lama.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Healer milik OzellieOzel dan Ainirahmi26**

Hinata sedang memeriksa rekam medis pasiennya. Pasiennya kali ini adalah remaja tujuh belas tahun yang telah menjadi sejak dibukanya klinik ini. Ya, bisa dibilang dia adalah pasien pertamanya. Perkembangan datanya selalu naik turun. Dan sekarang grafik itu berada di titik terendah. Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. Mengapa kondisi psikisnya memburuk? Oh, iya Hinata selalu melakukan sebuah survei kondisi pasiennya dari sejak pertama kali konsultasi dan akan selalu diminta mengisinya setiap akan memulai konsultasi. Setelah mengecek dan melihat survei yang terdahulunya ia bisa menyimpulkan sebuah grafik kondisi pasiennya.

Hinata menatap gadis yang terlihat sangat sedih itu, "Kenapa kondisimu memburuk, Kei? Padahal hampir 6 bulan grafikmu semakin membaik." Hinata menanyakannya sembari tersenyum.

Kei menatap dokter cantik di depannya dengan pandangan sendu. "Itu karena idolaku mengatakan penggemarnya sebagai anjing yang tak pernah makan steak tenderloin. Ia menyetarakan penggemarnya dengan binatang. Dan itu sangat memyakitkanku. Aku bisa bangkit dari masa suramku karenanya tapi sekarang ia menghancurkannya dalam waktu semalam." Kei menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap dokternya.

"Sikap itu tidak mencerminkan seorang yang pantas diidolakan Kei. Mungkin idolamu tampan atau cantik, tapi bagaimana dengan hatinya? Idola yang baik pasti selalu menghargai keberadaan penggemarnya walau sedikit. Ia tak akan menyakiti hati penggemarnya yang seharusnya sudah ia anggap seperti keluarganya juga. Apalah arti idola tanpa seorang penggemar," ujar Hinata seraya menatap mata Kei. Sedangkan Kei hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata kesedihannya. Sebagai seorang penggemar, tentu saja dia merasa kecewa terhadap penolakan idolanya.

"Apa aku salah mengidolakannya, Dokter Hinata?" tanya Kei sembari terisak.

Hinata tersenyum, dia menggenggam tangan Kei, berusaha untuk menenangkan pasiennya. "Tidak, kamu tidak salah. Wajar jika seusiamu mempunyai idola. Tapi jika ia menyakitimu kamu harus bisa memaafkannya. Walau sulit, tetaplah berpikir positif, mungkin idolamu sedang ada masalah dan mungkin dia bukan orang terbuka akan kehidupan pribadinya. Kalau memang sudah keterlaluan sekali kamu bisa untuk berhenti mengidolakannya. Banyak sosok yang pantas diidolakan. Jangan patah semangat hanya karena seseorang yang bahkan tidak memedulikanmu. Buktikan kalau yang ia ucapkan salah. Jadikan ini sebagai pelajaran bahwa mulutmu adalah harimau mu. Perkataan itu bagai dua sisi mata pisau." Hinata dan kebijakan nya selalu menjadi nomor satu dihati pasiennya. Apalagi ditambah sifat ramah, anggun dan keibuan yang ia miliki. Paket lengkap untuk seorang dokter kejiwaan muda seperti Hinata.

"Tapi Dokter, aku sudah sangat mencintainya. Dan saat rekaman itu tersebar rasanya hatiku sangat remuk. Ditambah masalah keluargaku yang semakin memburuk. Penyakit ibu semakin bertambah parah. Dan ayah sudah pergi entah kemana, hanya tersisa aku dan adikku yang harus mengurus semuanya. Aku lelah, mengapa aku tidak dilahirkan sebagai remaja yang normal. Mengapa aku diuji seberat ini. Di saat idolaku menjadi penerang jalan hidupku ia malah membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan. Aku membencinya! Ia menghancurkan hidupku yang sudah hancur ini." Isak tangis memenuhi ruangan ini. Hinata melihat air mata Kei semakin membasahi pipinya, dia segera memberi tisu yang tergeletak di area sudut meja dan menghampiri gadis itu dan menuntunnya ke arah ranjang.

Berupaya menciptakan suasana yang lebih relaks untuknya. Hinata menyetel lagu penenang ia akan melakukan sesi hipnoterapi. Salah satu sesi yang bisa memberikan efek lebih baik pada pasiennya saat kalut menerpa. Hinata tidak ingin hanya masalah sepele yang akibatnya luar biasa ini berdampak buruk bagi Kei.

"Kei, saya akan melakukan hipnoterapi, apakah kamu bersedia?" Hinata tidak bisa melakukan sesi ini jika pasiennya tidak menginginkannya. Semua prosedur harus mendapat persetujuan dari pasien.

"Aku bersedia, Dokter, aku ingin menata hidupku lebih baik lagi. Buat aku lupa akan masalah idola brengsek itu kalau perlu buat aku lupa dengannya, Dokter." Kei berujar yakin.

"Kamu yakin ingin melupakan idolamu?"

Kei sudah berbaring di ranjang dengan seprai biru muda. "Ya, aku yakin! Dia telah menciptakan banyak masalah, aku dan penggemar lain selalu membelanya. Tapi untuk kali ini aku merasa keterlaluan. Ia telah menghina kami yang berjuang untuk kesuksesannya." Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sebenarnya siapa idolanya? Dampaknya sungguh dahsyat sampai aku harus menghipnotisnya.

"Baiklah pertama-tama saya harus tahu siapa yang kamu idolakan, Kei."

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawabnya singkat padat dan jelas. Hah, ternyata orang itu. Sungguh ia keterlaluan sekali.

"Baiklah, sekarang Kei tutup matamu. Lalu lakukan tarik nafas dalam," perintah Hinata lembut.

Kei telah menutup matanya dan nafasnya sudah teratur, "Dengarkan instruksi saya. Saat ini perkataan saya yang harus kamu turuti. Kalimat perintah akan kamu lakukan selamanya. Kamu mengerti Kei?" Hinata mengendurkan bahu kala melihat anggukan kepala Kei.

"Pertama dengarkan instruksi saya. Bayangkan kamu berada di ruang yang nyaman. Semakin lama kamu semakin mengantuk dan akan tertidur. Semakin lama... Semakin mengantuk... Semakin lama... Semakin mengantuk." Dan kepala Kei yang turun membuktikan ia telah dalam pengaruh terapinya.

"Kei, apakah kamu bisa mendengar instruksi saya? Kalau ia jawab dengan lugas." Hinata terlihat menyiapkan catatan kecil dan pulpen.

"Saya bisa mendengarnya dokter."

"Baiklah, sekarang bayangkan Idolamu, Sasuke Uchiha berada di depanmu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Saya akan memukul pipinya, meninju dada dan oerutnya. Menendangnya sampai ia tak berdaya," ucap Kei yang sedang dihipnotis sambil menyeringai.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk, "Kenapa kamu ingin melakukan hal itu?"

"Karena ia telah menyakiti hati saya. Ia telah melukai semuanya. Ia telah membuatku hancur dengan perkataannya. Dan sekarang aku sangat membencinya." Suara Kei bergetar.

"Apakah kamu ingin melupakan kejadian itu? Atau bahkan ingin melupakan idolamu. Dan tak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai idolamu lagi?"

"Ya!" Dia berkata dengan lantang.

"Coba sekarang kamu lihat Idolamu, semakin lama kamu menatapnya semakin ia memudar dan perkataannya yang menyakitimu juga akan ikut memudar. Semua hal tentangnya pun akan memudar. Hidupmu akan berjalan normal kembali setelah ia yang ada di depanmu hilang. Menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa tanpa kehadirannya di hidupmu. Semakin lama semakin memudar dan hilang. Ia akan terhapus dalam benakmu untuk selamanya," ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum. "Dan bayangkan sosoknya yang menghilang tergantikan oleh bayangan masa kecilmu yang menyenangkan. Sebelum datangnya badai di keluargamu. Lalu, apa yang kamu rasakan?"

"Rasanya sangat bahagia, semuanya terasa damai. Walau ujian datang silih berganti tapi semua bisa terlalui."

"Dengarkan instruksi saya baik-baik. Setelah bangun kamu akan merasa bahwa hidupmu bahagia, damai dan kamu selalu optimis bahwa masalah yang kamu rasakan bisa teratasi dengan baik. Kamu akan kuat seperti sebuah titanium. Kamu akan menghadapinya dengan lapang dada. Apakah kamu bisa melakukannya?"

"Ya saya bisa melakukannya."

"Ulangi apa yang saya ucapkan. Dan kamu akan menerapkannya di kehidupanmu. Hiduplah dengan bahagia, dan optimis, optimis bahwa segala masalah yang kamu hadapi bisa teratasi. Dan saya adalah remaja yang tangguh"

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia dan optimis, optimis bahwa segala masalah yang kamu hadapi bisa teratasi. Dan saya adalah remaja yang tangguh."

"Terakhir, setelah bangun tubuhmu akan terasa bugar, masalahmu menguap. Dan hidupmu akan berjalan bahagia. Serta hidupmu harus optimis. Hitungan ke tiga kamu akan terbangun. Satu, dua, tiga!"

"Apa yang kamu rasakan Kei?" Hinata bertanya sembari tersenyum.

"Tubuh saya menjadi bugar. Dan terasa sekali aura positifnya, Dokter." Senyum Kei melebar.

"Apakah kamu ingat Sasuke Uchiha?" Hinata ingin memastikan terapi hipnoterapinya sudah berjalan dengan lancar.

"Maaf dokter, Kei tidak tahu siapa itu Sasuke. Memangnya kenapa, Dokter?" Alis Kei mengerut. Dia menatap Hinata dengan penuh keingintahuan.

"Ah tidak, saya kira kamu mengenalnya."

"Memang dia siapa, Dokter?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Mau berbaring saja atau duduk?" tawar Hinata.

"Duduk saja dokter," ujar Kei seraya bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Hinata berjalan mendahului Kei. "Baiklah ayo kita ke meja kerja saya lagi."

"Oke jadi satu bulan lagi kita bertemu kembali. Dan ini ada resep obat. Obatnya sendiri ada obat anti cemas, ada juga untuk halusinasinya lalu ini obat diminum jika kamu benar benar sedih dan cemas. Jika ada niatan ingin bunuh diri segera hubungi saya ya."

"Ya dokter, terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama Kei" Hinata tersenyum manis.

Hinata merasa lapar karena ini saatnya waktu makan siang. Kemudian ia membereskan berkas-berkasnya untuk segera pergi ke kantin klinik. Dan setelah makan siang ia akan melakukan kunjungan pada pasien-pasiennya yang sedang dirawat inap. Walaupun namanya klinik tapi klinik ini tidak seperti yang dibayangkan oleh orang lain, yang menyangka bahwa klinik itu pasti kecil dan sempit. Berbeda dengan Hyuga Health Centre yang setara dengan rumah sakit swasta kota. Dengan fasilitas lengkap, dokter-dokter yang handal dalam bidangnya. Perawat yang siap siaga, keamanan yang tinggi. Sebetulnya ini sudah masuk kategori rumah sakit karena ruang rawat inap nya yang banyak bahkan memiliki ruang radiologi yang lengkap serta lima ruang operasi yang bertaraf internasional. Sebetulnya ayahnya ingin klinik ini menjadi rumah sakit. Tapi Hinata sudah cukup puas dengan kliniknya ini.

"Dokter mau makan siang?" tanya bruder ramah.

"Iya, saya mau makan siang. Kalau ada pasien tolong katakan untuk sedia menunggu ya Genma-san. Soalnya saya akan melakukan kunjungan ke lantai 5, 6, dan 7. Ada beberapa pasien yang dirawat."

"Baiklah, Hyuga-san, selamat istirahat," ucap Genma sambil tersenyum.

"Ya terima kasih, saya pergi dulu ya."

Hinata berjalan dengan anggunnya, mengundang perhatian dari pengunjung klinik terutama para laki-laki yang memandang begitu intens. Sebetulmya Hinata sangat risih akan tatapan pengunjung yang begitu memujanya.

"Konnichiwa, Dokter Hinata," ujar seorang anak kecil.

"Konnichiwa, Konohamaru-kun, saya mau makan siang dulu ya, kamu sudah makan siang belum?"

"Sudah, Dokter," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu mau menungguku, tidak? Saya juga harus melihat pasien yang lain." Hinata tidak tega sebenarnya tapi perutnya sudah mulai memberontak.

"Tak apa, Dok, aku juga mau main dulu."

"Ah baiklah, saya pergi dulu ya." Jangan heran di klinik ini terdapat arena bermain di beberapa titik, tentu saja dengan standar keamanan yang tinggi.

Hinata berjalan menuju lantai satu tentu saja untuk ke kantin. Saat berjalan ia merasakan ponsel canggihnya bergetar. Nama sang kakak sepupu keluar dari tampilan layar ponsel.

Neji-nii is calling

"Moshi-moshi, nii-san, ada apa?" Suara Hinata sangat nyaring. Dia berharap lebih pada sang kakak yang sedang berlibur. Mungkin saja Neji sudah tiba di Jepang dan akan kembali melanjutkan rutinitas di perusahaan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa bulan maduku diperpanjang sampai 3 bulan ke depan. Jadi tolong urusi perusahaan dengan baik ya."

Panggilan itu diputus secara sepihak oleh Neji sebelum Hinata sempat melayangkan beberapa nota protes. _Menyebalkan,_ batin Hinata geram. Raut wajahnya tampak kusut. Sudah beberapa bulan sang kakak pergi berlibur dan meninggalkan urusan perusahaan padanya dan dengan entengnya ia bilang ingin memperpanjang liburan selama tiga bulan lagi? Rutinitas Hinata sudah banyak, tentunya dia juga butuh waktu untuk istirahat. Setidaknya sebagai kakak, Neji harus memikirkan sang adik juga.

"Hyuga-san ada apa?" tanya seseorang pria tiba-tiba.

Hinata yang sedang melamunkan nasibnya pun tersentak kaget. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati rekan kerjanya sedang menatap lekat padanya sambil tersenyum, "Hah Shimura-san mengagetkanku."

"Maaf, bila saya mengagetkan anda. Ada apa sehingga muka anda kusut seperti itu?" Tawa kikuk Sai mengalun.

"Ah tidak, hanya masalah sepele." Hinata berucap dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Masalah sepele kalau dipendam terus menerus malah akan semakin menumpuk dan menyita perhatian yang besar." Dokter Shimura Sai adalah dokter spesialis bedah. Dan ia adalah dokter yang sering menangani kasus di Instalasi Gawat Darurat, dan yang membuat Hinata heran mengapa Shimura Sai sedang berada di lantai 3 klinik?

"Mengapa Anda ada di sini? Biasanya Anda bertugas di lantai 1 dan 2?"

"Untuk bertemu denganmu," ujarnya menggoda Hinata.

Dan Hinata yang menyadari digoda pun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Menyebalkan!"

"Hentikan mayat berjalan!" Hinata yang kesal pun hanya bisa mengumpat. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum geli. Ia sangat suka sekali menggoda sahabat dari masa kanak-kanakmya ini.

"Ouh kamu menyakiti hatiku." Sai sungguh melebay-lebaykan situasi dan kondisi. Hinata sebenarnya ingin mencekik leher sahabatnya yang sudah gila ini.

"Sudahlah, tadi aku ada urusan dengan suster Ino." Sai menyerah menggoda mahluk cantik ini.

"Bilang saja kamu mau mengajak kencan." Skakmat bagi Sai, terbukti dari diamnya Sai.

"Hah, kamu selalu tahu saja ya."

"Tentu," ucap Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Hyuga-san!" teriak seorang wanita berjas putih dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa Matsuri?"

"Itu, kamu tahu gak kalau Sasuke Uchiha mengatai penggemarnya sebagai binatang anjing. Berita nya mau top news dan trending topic di Jepang." Hinata dan Sai hanya mengernyit, emang apa urusannya dengan aku? Batin Hinata dan Sai.

"Lalu?" Hinata malas menanggapi dan memilih melangkah ke arah eskalator.

"Ih kan sudah kubilang, di penglihatanku nanti kamu sama dia bakal berjodoh tapi akan sangat rumit mengingat dia seorang aktor. Mumpung ada kesempatan kamu perhatiin dia."

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalau aku gak percaya ramalan. Semua sudah ada yang mengatur, dan aku tidak mau melawan kehendakNya. Lagian aku gak perduli ini." Hinata selalu kesal kalau Matsuri membahas masa depannya.

"Hah ya sudahlah, ayo aku sudah lapar." Dan ditarik tangan Hinata agar segera ke Kantin. Meninggalkan Sai yang melongo.

Hinata sudah selesai dengan tugasnya sebagai para medis. Ia meninggalkan ruangan praktek dan segera menuju lift untuk sampai ke lantai 9 klinik. Tempatnya mengurus berkas-berkas klinik. Sebetulnya ia lelah. Ini sudah jam 10 malam tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Dan hari ini ia sedikit terhibur dengan adanya Konohamaru karena anak itu tampak sangat ceria dan grafiknya semakin lama semakin membaik. Ceritanya juga lucu-lucu dan itu tampak menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Dr. Hyuga! Gawat!" seorang perawat berlari dan berteriak memanggil Hinata.

"Ada apa Yukata?" Hinata bertanya setelah menenangkan perawat itu.

"Ada pasien gawat darurat di IGD, semua dokter sedang sibuk, para perawat juga sama sibuknya. Sangat banyak pasien di IGD saat ini. Hanya saya dan Shi-san yang tersisa, dan dia sedang menghentikan pendarahan yang terjadi di pasien dan segera bergegas mencari anda."

"Lalu di mana dr. Shimura?" Hinata mencoba tenang.

"Beliau sedang mengoperasi salah satu pasien yang kritis."

Hinata tak punya pilihan lain dan segera bergegas menuju IGD di lantai 1. Ia berlari di tangga berjalan, segera bergegas menuju ruang emergency. Ia melihat seorang pria terluka parah di bagian wajahnya. Walau ia Psikiater tapi ia juga bisa membedah orang tapi hanya beberapa kali saja, karena sudah ada lebih ahli darinya dalam hal ini.

"Kita harus segera mengobatinya." Berbekal perawat seadanya ia melakukan operasi karena melihat beberapa tulang ada yang retak dan sedikit bengkok. Darah terus mengalir dan ia berusaha sebaik mungkin melakukan itu sampai Sai datang. Dia tak memperhatikan bahwa yang ia operasi adalah sang kulkas berjalan.

Saat menyadarinya beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia terlihat kesal, tapi sebagai dokter yang profesional ia tak boleh pilih kasih akan pasiennya. Akhirnya Hinata selesai melakukan tugasnya dengan baik tanpa bantuan Sai.

Hinata berjalan keluar pintu ruang operasi. Ia melihat pemuda yang memiliki ciri yang sama dengan pasiennya tadi.

"Permisi, dengan keluarga pasien?" ucap Hinata sopan.

"Ya, Dokter. Saya sepupunya. Bagaimana kondisi sepupu baka saya itu?" tanya Obito. Pantas saja mirip.

"Pasien mengalami retak di beberapa tulang di wajahnya, beberapa tulang juga sedikit bengkok. Maka ia perlu terapi beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan fungsi wajahnya agar normal kembali. Beberapa bagian sudah kami perbaiki sisanya seperti yang saya bilang, harus diterapi. Mungkin ia juga akan mengalami shock, sebenarnya saya tidak mau mengakui ini tapi demi psikis pasien. Pasien masih terlihat tampan tenang saja, asetnya masih bagus." Hinata terpaksa mengakui Sasuke masih tampan demi psikisnya.

Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Selanjutnya tuan Uchiha akan di pantau oleh dokter Shinura Sai dan dokter Chojuro sebagai dokter rehabilitasi medik." Hinata sudah memberi tahu dr. Chojuro bahwa ada pasiennya yang seorang aktor dan ia berteriak kegirangan di sambungan telepon tadi.

"Baiklah em dokter..."

"Dokter Hyuga. Hyuga Hinata." Hinata memperkenalkan diri.

"Terimakasih dr.Hyuga atas pertolongannya."

"Sudah menjadi tanggung jawab saya sebagai dokter." Hinata tersenyum. Ia melihat Sai sudah selesai dalam tindakannya dan sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"Dr.Hyuga apa pasiennya sudah ditangani?"

"Sudah, ini keluarganya selanjutnya anda yang bertanggung jawab atas kesembuhan pasien."

"Ya, saya mengerti."

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu." Hinata berlalu. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Sudah pukul dua belas.

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja," gumam Hinata.

Disisi lain, Obito tidak berhenti mengomeli Sasuke yang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit. Ia kesal dengan sikap angkuh sasuke yang menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Sungguh sebenarnya Sasuke ingin mencekik leher sang sepupu. Tapi berbicara saja ia masoh tidak mampu.

 _Cih, lihat saja nanti_ batin Sasuke menyeringai.

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto milik MasashiKishimoto-sensei**

 **Healer milik OzellieOzel dan Ainirahmi26**

Sasuke bersidekap seraya menatap keindahan gemerlap malam kota Tokyo yang menarik. Dia bersandar pada dinding kamar sembari menatap kota di balik kaca jendela besar di kamarnya. Tangan kanannya mengangkat mug berisi kopi hitam yang diolahnya sendiri. Ini adalah minuman kesukaan Sasuke. Minuman yang bisa meredakan sesaat kefrustasiannya. Aroma harum kopi dapat menjernihkan pikirannya yang suntuk.

Ini sudah memasuki minggu ketiga, dimana dia hanya berdiam diri di apartemen. Tak ada interaksi dengan dunia luar semenjak dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Proses pemulihan wajahnya cukup memakan waktu yang lama. Meskipun kini, bekas memar sudah memudar, tetap saja masih ada beberapa titik di wajahnya yang membiru, terutama di sudut bibirnya. Tinggal sedikit saja memang, tetapi tetap saja merusak penampilannya.

Mata kelamnya menyipit kala melihat tetesan-tetesan air hujan dari balik kaca. Kini hujan semakin deras. Dia menyibakkan gorden, bermaksud untuk menutupnya. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju ranjang empuknya yang didominasi dengan nuansa biru tua. Dia meletakkan mug tepat di sebelah lampu tidur.

Jujur saja jika Sasuke benar-benar bosan dengan semua rutinitasnya selama tiga minggu ini. Dia tak melakukan kegiatan apapun yang berarti. Semua dikerjakan di dalam apartemen, bahkan olahraga sekalipun. Dia tak bisa membohongi nuraninya jika kehidupan di luar sana jauh lebih menarik. Dia memang tak suka keramaian, tetapi sepi seperti ini jauh lebih tidak menyenangkan. Di luar sana, dia memiliki banyak penggemar dengan karakter bermacam-macam. Terkadang dia muak sekali melihat tingkah mereka yang terlalu memujanya. Tetapi sekarang dia sadar bahwa keberadaan merekalah yang mampu meredam kebosanan Sasuke.

Bukan berarti Sasuke mengakui jika dia membutuhkan perhatian penggemarnya. Tetap saja di dalam hatinya mereka hanyalah sekelompok hewan yang haus akan daging segar. Sasuke hanya mencoba bersikap manusiawi dan merenungi apa kesalahannya, seperti yang dikatakan Hatake Kakashi. Meskipun sampai sekarang juga, Sasuke enggan mengakui bahwa semua yang diucapkannya hanyalah keemosionalan semata.

"Bangun, tidur! Lalu bangun, kemudian tidur!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan bosan kala melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung dengan sangkar burung di tangannya. Sangkar tersebut berisi burung gagak hitam yang dipeliharanya sejak tiga bulan lalu. Di belakang lelaki itu, muncullah Obito yang menatap tajam. Dia mengambil paksa sangkar burung tersebut dari tangan lelaki bertubuh jangkung tersebut, kemudian membawanya keluar ruangan.

Ini yang kesekian kalinya Uchiha Itachi, yang merupakan kakak kandung Sasuke, berkunjung ke apartemen mewahnya. Sampai Sasuke jengkel melihatnya sendiri. Padahal sewaktu dulu, Itachi tak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi sang adik.

"Mau apa kau kemari lagi?" tanyanya ketus. Sebenarnya pertanyaan ini selalu dicetusnya tiap kali Itachi datang. Bayangkan saja betapa bosannya Itachi mendengar kalimat itu-itu saja. "Aku tak membutuhkanmu!"

Itachi tersenyum kecut kala mendengar pengusiran yang dilontarkan sang adik. Namun dia tak ingin terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Apalagi kini kondisi adiknya sedang buruk, baik fisik maupun mental. "Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Itachi lalu duduk di ranjang Sasuke dengan kaki yang bersila. Sementara Obito sudah meninggalkan kamar dan membiarkan kakak beradik tersebut mengobrol. "Kalau boleh menebak, sepertinya belum."

Sasuke masih diam tak kunjung bergeming. Seolah kakaknya tak ada disana. Dia masih asyik menyesap kopinya seraya memandang beberapa figura yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya. Dari semua figura yang ada, terdapat satu foto yang paling asing menurutnya. Foto dirinya bersama salah satu penggemar yang mengidap kanker darah.

Seorang gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun yang berkepala botak kini sudah berpulang pada Yang Maha Kuasa, dan tak pernah kembali lagi ke dunia ini. Foto itu diambil kala Sasuke baru merintis karir, saat usianya masih 19 tahun. Waktu itu Sasuke masih polos. Dia bahkan ikut menitikkan air mata kala manajernya mengatakan bahwa penggemarnya telah meninggal dunia, dua hari setelah Sasuke menjenguknya ke rumah sakit. Sayangnya, Sasuke tak sempat hadir ke pemakamannya marena dia sedang berada di luar negeri. Namun sekembalinya dia dari luar negeri, dia menyempatkan diri untuk berbelasungkawa pada keluarga yang ditinggalkan sang mendiang.

Pada masa itu dia belum secemerlang sekarang. Begitu sulitnya untuk meraih popularitas. Dia harus membangun sendiri dengan susah payah demi karirnya. Namun kini semua kejayaan hancur sudah. Dia tak bisa memungkiri penyesalan di hati terutama saat ingatannya berlabuh pada kejadian tiga minggu lalu. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar, dia ingin sekali menarik kata-katanya.

"Sedang merenungi dosa-dosamu, Sasuke?" Suara Itachi menghentikan lamunan Sasuke. Pria bersurai panjang itu terkekeh geli kala mendapati sang adik yang melamun sambil memandangi foto Sasuke dan penggemarnya yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai alat bantu untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Sayangnya, penggemar Sasuke tersebut sudah meninggal dunia.

"Pergilah, Itachi!" ujar Sasuke ketus lalu meletakkan mug di atas meja. Dia berdiri lalu berjalan menunu toilet. Dia tak perlu menutup pintu karena yang dilakukannya hanyalah menyikat gigi saja. "Kau masih disini?" tanyanya masih dengan ketus, kala melihat sang kakak yang kini berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku mau menginap disini!" ujar Itachi lalu membuka bajunya. Dia tidur dengan bertelanjang dada. "Tak apa, kan?" Kemudian dia menarik selimut Sasuke seolah itu adalah miliknya, lalu tidur dengan santainya.

"Pergilah, Itachi! Kau mengganggu!" teriak Sasuke marah. Sikap sang kakak yang seenaknya membuatnya gusar. "Masih ada kamar satu lagi di sebelah."

Sasuke semakin kesal saat sang kakak kini menarik selimut hingga seluruh tubuhnya tertutup. Dia mendecak kesal lalu berjalan keluar kamar dan memilih tidur di kamar tamu. "Itachi sialan!" umpatnya kesal lalu berbaring di atas ranjang. Mata kelamnya memandangi langit-langit kamar yang dicat putih. Tak ada hal yang menarik disana, namun hal itu mampu memejamkan matanya hingga pada akhirnya benar-benar terlelap.

"Selamat atas penghargaan sebagai Aktor Pendatang Baru Terbaik tahun ini, Gaara- _kun!_ "

Senyum di bibir Gaara melebar kala seorang gadis bersurai panjang datang memberi sebuah kejutan manis untuk dirinya. Sebuah kue tar berukuran kecil yang sudah pasti adalah buatan tangan Hinata. Dia beranjak dari ranjang lalu menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan Hinata seerat-eratnya. "Aku senang sekali!" serunya bersemangat. Seharusnya kemarin Hinata akan menjadi pasangan pendamping Gaara di acara perhelatan tersebut,namun karena ada urusan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan oleh Hinata, maka Gaara terpaksa hadir sendirian.

Hinata terkekeh geli lalu membalas pelukan Gaara. Tangan kanannya tak ikut merangkul karena masih memegang kue tersebut. "Aku kan sahabat yang baik," katanya seraya bergerak mundur saat pelukan Gaara mengendur. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kedua _boys_ lainnya? Apa mereka tak datang?"

"Entahlah, aku tak peduli, yang jelas ada kau disini saja sudah cukup!" sahut Gaara acuh. Dia mengendikkan bahunya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju sofa. Lebih nyaman mengobrol di ruang tengah daripada di kamar, bukan? Apalagi mereka berbeda jenis kelamin, sangat tidak boleh berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama. "Kupikir kau benar-benar melupakanku semenjak merintis karir di segala bidang."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kala mendengar lontaran penuh sindiran padanya. Hampir setengah tahun dia tak pernah berkumpul bersama teman-temannya lagi. Dia memang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Tak ada yang ditutup-tutupi. "Maafkan aku, Gaara-kun," Hinata duduk di sebelah Gaara. Kue tar diletakkannya di atas meja. "Aku memang sibuk, kau tahu kan jika Neji- _nii_ pergi..."

"Ya, ya, ya, kau sudah berulang kali mengatakannya via telepon. Bahkan aku sudah hapal apa kata-kata selanjutnya." Gaara mendecak kesal lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja dapur. Mata hijaunya memicing tajam saat mendapati kursi dapur berdecit, seperti digeser. "Oi, Naruto, Shika! Mau sampai kapan kalian bersembunyi?" Gaara berteriak nyaring disertai kekehan geli. Gadis di sebelahnya juga ikut terkikik geli kala melihat reaksi Gaara yang tanpa beban kala meneriaki kedua sahabatnya yang juga sebenarnya ingin memberikannya kejutan. Tetapi sepertinya, justru Shikamaru dan Naruto yang terkejut.

"Kejutannya gagal!" keluh Naruto seraya berjalan meninggalkan meja makan. Wajah tampannya memberengut tak suka saat mendapati raut datar Gaara yang seolah tanpa beban.

Tepat di belakangnya ada Shikamaru yang mendengus kesal. Bukannya kesal pada Gaara, dia justru jengkel pada Naruto. "Sudah kukatakan tadi jika tak usah pakai kejutan segala!" ujarnya ketus. "Kau seperti tak tahu Gaara saja, Naruto. Dia hanya peduli dengan Hinata."

Gaara menyunggingkan senyum tipis kala melihat Shikamaru yang mendecih kesal. Lelaki yang bekerja sebagai perancang animasi tersebut benar-benar tak suka menghadapi hal-hal yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk tidak memiliki status hubungan dengan wanita manapun. "Lagipula untuk apa aku merindukan kalian? Kita hampir bertemu setiap hari, bukan?"

Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Nara Shikamaru berada dalam satu agensi yang sama, yakni Wajik Entertainment. Hanya saja mereka berada di bidang berbeda. Gaara lebih fokus pada bidang modelling, dan baru-baru ini mulai menjajaki dunia seni peran. Naruto lebih fokus pada karir menyanyi, dan juga drama musikal di beberapa panggung teater. Sementara Shikamaru adalah seorang perancang karakter animasi untuk beberapa serial anime remaja di Jepang, beberapa kali dia juga sempat mengisi suara karakter untuk animasi.

"Setidaknya kau menyambut mereka dengan ramah, Gaara- _kun_ ," Hinata menutup mulutnya sembari menahan tawa. Dia tak bisa mengabaikan mimik cemberut Naruto yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, aku tak menyangka, loh kau bisa mendapat penghargaan di ajang bergengsi itu."

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Dia juga turut bangga akan prestasinya. Menurutnya ini akan menjadi batu loncatannya dalam seni peran. "Aku juga tak menyangka akan menang. Padahal aku sempat berpikir Zabuza-san yang akan menjadi pemenang."

"Zabuza? Si berandalan itu? Mana mungkin ada yang mengidolakannya?" Naruto mencibir.

"Akh, kau sombong sekali, Naruto- _kun_. Mentang-mentang kemarin kau mendapat gelar Solo Hattrick tadi malam." Hinata menyipitkan matanya sembari memandangi Naruto yang hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk karena menahan malu.

Ini adalah tahun ketiga Naruto dalam mempertahankan posisinya sebagai Penyanyi Solo Pria Terbaik. Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Selain karena suaranya yang merdu, wajah tampan, dan sifat supelnya, Naruto juga bisa memadukan semua karakternya dalam teater musikal. "Akh, itu biasa saja, kok!" serunya malu. Dia menggaruk-garuk surai pirangnya sebagai bentuk pengalihan. "Mungkin kalau Gaara bisa menaikkan levelnya menjadi Aktor Terbaik, dan mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke, ini akan jadi berita terbaik."

"Oh, si Uchiha itu, ya," sahut Shikamaru seraya duduk di sofa single. "Selama tujuh tahun dia berhasil mempertahankan posisinya. Dia bahkan mengalahkan rekor aktor senior Senju Hashirama yang berhasil mempertahankan posisinya selama enam tahun berturut-turut." Matanya mengikuti Hinata yang kini berdiri seraya berjalan ke dapur. Pandangan matanya terlepas saat suara datar Gaara mulai berkumandang.

"Kemarin dia tak datang," ujar Gaara seraya menaikkan kakinya ke atas sofa seraya duduk bersila. Naruto juga ikut-ikutan duduk bersila seperti Gaara, namun dia lebih memilih untuk duduk di karpet berbulu di hadapan meja kecil.

"Siapa? Si Uchiha?" tanya Naruto lalu meraih toples yang berisi kacang goreng dari atas meja. "Mana berani dia menampakkan wajahnya semenjak kejadian saat dia yang memukulmu."

"Bukan tidak berani, Naruto. Tapi kau tahu jika agensinya menangguhkannya selama beberapa bulan sampai semua gosip tentangnya mereda." Shikamaru menyahut. Matanya kembali terfokus pada Hinata yang kini muncul dari dapur dengan empat gelas jus jeruk. "Tapi aku heran, bisa-bisanya dia memenangkan penghargaan itu sementara dia telah menghina penggemarnya, bukankah itu aneh?"

"Rumornya rekaman itu palsu," sahut Naruto lalu mengambil jus jeruk, sesaat setelah Hinata menyuguhkannya di atas meja. "Kau tahu saja seleraku, Hinata- _chan_ ," pujinya lalu meneguk jusnya. Bibirnya menyunggikan senyuman disertai kelopak mata kecoklatan yang terpejam.

Hinata hanya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil kala melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Aku memang ahlinya," katanya lalu duduk di sofa bersama Gaara.

"Kupikir rekaman itu palsu, mungkin saja itu ulah para haters atau sensasi yang dilakukan agensinya untuk mempertahankan eksistensi artisnya." Gaara meraih jus jeruk miliknya, lalu meneguknya perlahan. "Pasalnya berita tersebut mendadak sekali munculnya."

"Rekaman? Rekaman apa yang kalian bicarakan saat ini?" tanya Hinata heran. Dua memandang Gaara penuh keingintahuan. "Rekaman Sasuke?" tebaknya.

Gaara mengangguk. Gelas yang ada di tangan kanannya tak kunjung diletakkan di atas meja. Dia masih asyik menggenggamnya seraya menggoyang-goyangkan perlahan. "Wajahku terasa berat!" ujarnya lalu mengenai gelas tersebut di sekitar pipinya. "Kalian pikir aku tidur jam berapa kemarin!" gerutunya. "Lalu, kalian datang membangunkanku."

Hinata melotot marah. "Jadi, kau tidak suka kami berkunjung ke sini, huh?" geramnya.

Gaara tersenyum kikuk, kemudian dia mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengah secara bersamaan. "Perdamaian!" ujarnya.

Hinata mendecak kesal, lalu menumpukan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya. Mata keperakannya melihat bagaimana konyolnya Naruto mencampakkan kacang ke udara lalu mengangakan mulutnya. Dia menanti kacang tersebut masuk ke mulutnya. Terlihat kekanakan sekali, bukan? Beberapa kacang yang tak berhasil masuk ke mulutnya, telah menggelinding ke segala tempat. Bukannya diambil, Naruto malah cenderung membiarkan.

"Kau bersihkan itu, Naruto!" ujar Gaara ketus.

Naruto tersentak kaget kala mendengar suara Gaara yang penuh ancaman. Dia menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap ketiga sahabatnya satu persatu. Seketika pipinya memerah. Dia merasa malu dipergoki sedang bertingkah konyol. Jika Shikamaru dan Gaara, sih dia tak mempermasalahkan. Tetapi di hadapan Hinata, tentu sangatlah memalukan.

"Oh, ya, Gaara- _kun_ , sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Pekerjaan di kantor menumpuk. Aku tak yakin mereka akan selesai dengan sendirinya, jadi aku harus kesana."

"Tapi kita belum memakan kuenya."Gaara mengendikkan dagunya pada kue tar yang dibawa Hinata sebelumnya.

"Maaf, Gaara- _kun_ , tapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama hari ini. Hinata berdiri lalu mengambil tas tangannya yang tadi diletakkannya di sofa single. Tepat di kursi yang mana Shikamaru duduki. "Bisa bergeser sedikit, Shika- _kun_?" Hinata berusaha menarik tali tas yang ditimpa bokong Shikamaru.

"Oh, baiklah," Shikamaru mengangkat sedikit bokongnya agar Hinata dapat mengambil tasnya.

"Coba cium dulu, Hinata. Siapa tahu aroma kentut Shika masih tertinggal di tasmu," kelakar Naruto.

Shikamaru memicingkan matanya. Dia terlihat kesal dengan ujaran sahabatnya yang kekanakan. "Diam kau!" dengusnya. Si lelaki pirang masih tertawa lepas.

"Akan kuantar!" Gaara berdiri dan mengikuti Hinata yang sudah pergi lebih dulu. Dia sempat melirik Shikamaru yang sendak memukuli Naruto dengan bantal sofa. "Ada-ada saja," kikiknya.

"Untung saja ada Naruto- _kun_ di antara kita," ujar Hinata lalu berbalik. Dia menunggu Gaara yang sedang memakai sendalnya. Kemudian mereka berjalan secara bersamaan menuju lift. "Kalau semua sahabatku bersikap dingin sepertimu, mungkin akan jadi mengerikan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa _awkward_ hubungan pertemanan kita."

"Memang ada apa denganku?" Dahi Gaara mengerut. Dia merasa ditindas oleh Hinata melalui ucapannya barusan. "Justru kupikir bahwa akulah yang paling normal," katanya.

Hinata terkekeh geli. Dia tak merespon kata-kata Gaara barusan. "Aku mengendarai taksi saja," ujar Hinata lalu keluar terlebih dahulu dari lift. "Aku yakin sekali jika kondisi apartemenmu pasti sangat berantakan." Dia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi disana. Apalagi kondisi terakhir Shikamaru dan Naruto adalah dalam mode pertarungan. Pasti ada saja barang yang rusak karena ulah mereka.

"Akh sialan! Kalau ada barang yang rusak, kuhajar mereka.

Sementara itu, di dalam apartemen Gaara, kedua lelaki sedang asyik menyapu lantai ruang tengah. Mereka tampak diam dan serius saat sedang bekerja. Tak ada lagi perseteruan seperti tadi. Mereka malah tidak saling bertegur satu sama lain. Untuk Shikamaru, tentu itu bukanlah hal yang aneh. Dia memang tak akan berbicara jika tak ada yang menyapanya lebih dulu. Tetapi kalau hal ini dikondisikan pada Naruto, tentu akan lain ceritanya. Jika dalam kondisi diam seperti ini, tentu karena ada hal yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Pasti Gaara akan membunuh kita!" ujar Naruto lalu memasukkan pecahan beling ke dalam plastik besar.

"Kita?" Alis Shikamaru naik. "Kau saja, aku tidak. Bukannya kakimu yang menendang televisi Gaara?"

"Aku tidak sengaja!" tukas Naruto tak mau disalahkan. "Lagipula kalau kau tak menggangguku, pasti aku tak akan seperti itu."

"Salahkan pergerakanmu yang berlebihan, Naruto!" geram Shikamaru. Dia menghempaskan sapu yang dipegangnya. "Kau bahkan tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun."

"Aku akan mengganti televisi Gaara," ujar Naruto kesal karena terus dipojokkan seperti itu. Dia merasa terintimidasi.

"Jika dalam waktu setengah jam aku tak menonton berita pagi di televisi, akan kubunuh kalian berdua!"

Suara datar namun penuh tekanan di beberapa kata, menggelegar. Gaara dan Shikamaru menatap si lelaki bersurai merah dengan mimik takut dan bersalah.

"Mana ada toko elektronik yang buka pada jam enam pagi!" ujar Shikamaru seraya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Shika benar, Gaara. Tunggulah pukul sembilan nanti, kami akan melesat untuk membeli televisi barumu."

"Jika dalam hitungan ketiga kalian tidak pergi maka..."

" _Fine_!" teriak Shikamaru dan Naruto secara bersamaan. " _We must go now_!" Mereka berlari meninggalkan apartemen Gaara terburu-buru. Bukan hanya itu saja, beling-beling yang masih berserakan di lantai begitu saja.

Emosi Gaara semakin menaik. "Awas saja kalian berdua!" gerutunya marah.

Program televisi di berbagai stasiun tak ada yang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Dia masih sibuk menggonta-ganti tayangan televisi tanpa minat sekalipun. "Bosan sekali," gumamnya lalu mengganti siaran televisi pada program gosip. Kali ini masih tentang berita mengenai ajang penghargaan bergengsi kemarin. Dia mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai Aktor Terbaik Tahun Ini. Sayangnya dia tak bisa ikut hadir disana lantaran proses pengangguhan yang dijalaninya.

Disaat semua tamu datang dengan pasangan masing-masing, ada seorang pria yang juga ikut menyabet penghargaan sebagai Artis Pendatang Baru Terbaik Tahun Ini, tak membawa siapapun. Dia bahkan mengakui bahwa dirinya masih single dan fokus pada karirnya. Dengan setelan serba abu-abu dan sepatu pantofel hitamnya, dia berjalan menyusuri karpet merah dengan percaya diri.

 _"Pokoknya penghargaan ini kupersembahkan untuk para senior yang telah lebih dulu merintis karir di dunia seni peran." Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Senju Hashirama adalah idolaku. Aku sudah lama mengagumi beliau."_

 _Kilauan cahaya kamera menyorot Gaara yang kini sedang diwawancari oleh beberapa wartawan yang mengerubunginya. "Tentu saja penghargaan ini akan menjadi pemicu dan semangatku untuk semakin mengasah kemampuan acting dan dengan keberhasilanku memenangkannya, kuharap ini akan menjadi awal permulaan yang baik."_

"Baru memerankan dua film saja sudah belagu," Sasuke menggerutu. Mata hitamnya terfokus pada layar kaca televisi yang masih menayangkan acara gosip pagi.

 _"Masuk nominasi saja sudah cukup bagiku, aku tak mau muluk-muluk berharap untuk menjadi juara. Jika tahun depan aku diikutsertakan dalam nominasi Aktor Terbaik Tahun Ini, tentu aku tak akan menolak. Tetapi jika berambisi untuk menjatuhkan karir orang lain demi penghargaan, kupikir tidak perlu," Gaara tersenyum manis. "Biarlah aku menang di hati para penggemar."_

 _"Ya, sudah seharusnya kau berkaca!" Sasuke menyeringai. "Mana mungkin aktor abal-abal sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku." Dia berujar penuh keangkuhan._

 _"Semenjak pemberitaan buruk dan menghilangnya Uchiha Sasuke dari industri hiburan menimbulkan berbagai macam spekulasi. Bagaimana tanggapan Anda mengenai salah satu penggemar Anda yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya dulu adalah penggemar Uchiha Sasuke yang berpindah haluan menjadi penggemar Anda karena karakter yang hampir mirip. Apa Anda merasa keberatan dengan para penggemar Uchiha Sasuke yang menuduh Anda sebagai plagiat karakter?"_

 _"Aku tak terlalu mendengar berita tentangku di luar sana." Gaara masih saja tersenyum pada wartawan. "Biarlah haters mau berkata apa, selagi tidak melukai hati keluargaku, kupikir aku bisa bertahan."_

 _"Lalu bagaimana pendapat Anda tentang beberapa website dan blog yang beredar di media online, yang mana mereka mulai membanding-bandingkan kelebihan Anda dibandingkan salah satu aktor senior?"_

 _"Kalau untuk masalah itu, aku tak ingin mengambil pusing. Jika aku dibanding-bandingkan dengan aktor senior, itu artinya kemampuanku hampir menyamainya." Gaara menjawab singkat. "Lain kali kita mengobrol, ya. See you!"_

"Dibandingkan dengan aktor senior?" gumam Sasuke pelan. Dia segera beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya. Dengan cepat dia mengambil ponsel lalu mengetik sebuah kunci pencarian di internet. Aktor senior yang dibandingkan dengan Sabaku Gaara.

Mata kelam Sasuke menelusuri berbagai macam website dan blog di penelusuran pencarian. Beberapa headline cukup menarik karena mengandung unsur provokasi. Namun ada salah satu judul yang lebih membakar kemarahan Sasuke hingga ke level tertinggi.

 **Ini dia beberapa fakta yang akan membuktikan betapa Uchiha Sasuke tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Gaara Sabaku.**

"Jadi aku yang dimaksud mereka?" geram Sasuke.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca**

 **Chapter genap dikerjakan oleh OzellieOzel.**

 **Chapter ganjil ditulis oleh ainirahmi26**

 **sorry kalau perbedaan style kami membuat kalian tak nyaman**


	5. Chapter 5

Berita tentang Sabaku Gaara membuatnya memanas. Kemarahan sudah menguasai raganya. Tanpa berkata-kata ia langsung mengambil kunci mobil, ia memakai masker untuk menutupi lebam di wajahnya. Dengan seribu langkah pasti ia keluar dari apartemen mewahnya.

Langkah tegas kakinya membuat aura di sekitarnya menjadi dingin dan suram. Tak ada yang berani berkata-kata, bahkan _security_ sekalipun tak ada yang berani menyapanya. Sorot pandangan Sasuke menajam ketika melihat mobil kesayangannya sudah di depan mata.

Memasuki mobil itu dengan gaya khasnya. Ia melajukan sang kereta kuda besi dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Beruntung lalu lintas kota Tokyo sedang lenggang. Memudahkan dirinya memacu mobil sport berharga selangit itu membelah jalanan ibu kota.

Daerah yang dituju Sasuke merupakan daerah pinggiran kota Tokyo, mobil itu memasuki kawasan Konoha Snipper Pro Camp. Seorang pria tinggi besar menghampiri mobilnya. Pria itu tampak menyeramkan dengan sorot mata yang sedikit tajam. Mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil Sasuke meminta atensi sang pemilik.

"Seperti biasa,' jawab Sasuke tak acuh a.k.a tak peduli.

"Kartu anggotanya?" tanya pria itu.

Tanpa perlu berbicara Sasuke menyerahkan kartu yang entah berfungsi sebagai apa. Setelah kartu diberikan kembali, Sasuke menuju pintu masuk.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Seorang kasir dengan pin nama Kiba menyapa Sasuke. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum Sasuke jarang berbicara jika bukan di depan kamera tapi pengecualian untuk kali ini, ia menyapa balik pemuda tersebut.

"Kiba, aku menyewa tempat latihan ini 7 jam full tanpa ada penolakan."

"Hahh, kau seperti ini pasti sedang kesal, apa karena berita itu? Tapi kok baru muncul sekarang? Kau juga tidak hadir dalam ajang penghargaan itu. Aneh biasanya kau dengan sombongnya datang." Kiba terlihat banyak bicara dan itu membuat Sasuke geram.

"Oh oh, sabar kawan! Ruang A2 bisa kau gunakan." Kiba menyerah, siapa yang tidak akan menyerah jika dihadapkan senjata api laras panjang?

"Terimakasih." Oh apalagi ini? Sasuke berterimakasih? Kok rasanya mustahil? Sudah dibilang pengecualian untuk Kiba.

Seekor anjing putih besar berlari ke arah Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah anjing itu. Setidaknya kekesalannya sudah berkurang 1% ia membiarkan anjing itu mengikutinya. Tanpa memedulikan teriakan nyaring Kiba.

"JANGAN BUNUH AKAMARU, SASUKE!"

Sasuke berbalik sebentar, "Tak akan kubunuh, tapi akan kucincang dan dijadikan pakan peliharaanku!" balas Sasuke menyeringai.

"OY! PELIHARAAN NDAS MU?! DIA PELIHARAAN KESAYANGANKU!" Sasuke menahan tawanya. Memang peliharaan Sasuke memakan daging anjing? Tentu saja tidak, ia hanya bermaksud mengerjai sahabat kanak-kanaknya.

"Kau ini! sudah diam saja, atau timah ini akan menembus kepalamu?" Sasuke memasuki ruang A2 meninggalkan Kiba yang merengut tak suka. Akamaru selalu seperti ini jika Sasuke datang. Selalu menyuekinya, dan lebih memilih bersama pantat ayam itu.

 _Dasar menyebalkan!_

.

.

.

"Untung kami menemukan toko elektronik yang sudah buka, dan ini satu-satunya tv yang sama persis dengan tv plasma mu,' keluh Naruto.

"Dasar merepotkan."

"Sudah jangan banyak mengeluh. Pijat sebelah sini... geser ke kanan... ke kiri sedikit... ya pas, terus begitu." Nasib buruk menimpa Naruto, kali ini ia kebagian memijat pundak sang aktor baru. Sedangkan Shikamaru sedang memijat kaki jenjang milik panda tampan ini.

 _Hah nyamannya._

.

.

.

"Hah, dokumen ini banyak sekali." Terlihat Rara sedang berjalan dengan tumpukan dokumen yang menutupi pandangannya. Ia kesulitan mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya apalagi dengan heels setinggi 18cm.

"Kalau perlu bantuan bilang ya." Hinata dengan sigap mengambil setengah dokumen tersebut.

"E-eh? Makasih eh maksudnya terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," jawab Hinata.

Kini tumpukan berkas-berkas terlihat menggunung di meja sang wanita cantik Hyuga. Sebenarnya Hinata lelah, tapi apa mau dikata, kewajiban menantinya. Dengan gelar dokter psikiater sekaligus pemilik gelar master manajemen bisnis international membuatnya tidak bisa bersantai-santai.

"Hinata-sama. Pukul 13 nanti anda akan rapat membahas pembangunan Hotel bersama Uchiha Company dan juga pertemuan antar klan akan dimulai pukul 17 nanti." Rara sedang melihat jadwal Hinata di tablet canggih milik perusahaan.

"Oh dan jeda istirahat selama 45 menit."

"Hah begini sekali hidupku," keluh Hinata. Ia menyandarkan bahu ke kursi empuknya itu.

"Ya, memang begini." Rara menyetujui ucapan Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke terlihat ahli dalam menembak, sasaran yang bergerak selalu mengenai bagian bagian vital dengan poin tinggi. Keringat mengalir dari dahinya menambah kesan _sexy_ seorang Uchiha bungsu ini. Rintangan-rintangan terus dihadapinya. Kali ini serangan tak terduga hampir mengenai lehernya. Dengan gerakan luwes ia membuat tubuhnya menunduk dan langsung menembaki sasaran dengan tepat. 3 jam terus berlalu dan tak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Akamaru menggonggong keras. Sasuke sudah hapal pertanda itu. Ia membalikkan badannya dan suara tembakan terdengar. Papan skor telah menghitung poin Sasuke secara digital. Ia jatuh ke tanah dan nafasnya terlihat memburu.

Seolah mengerti poin yang didapat oleh Sasuke, Akamaru menggonggong kegirangan. Ia berlari ke arah Sasuke yang masih mengatur nafas, setelah berlatih lebih tepatnya melampiaskan amarahnya memalui tembakan ke arah target bergerak. Akamaru dengan tiba tiba menubrukan badannya sehingga Sasuke terjengkang ke bawah, dan dengan semangat menjilati pipi Sasuke.

"Hey...Hey Akamaru, hentikan." Sasuke terlihat tertawa atas perilaku lucu akamaru. Jarang sekali Sasuke tertawa. Dan Sasuke tertawa karena seekor anjing. Beruntung sekali Akamaru, ia mendapatkan pesona tertawa Sasuke yang sangat langka. Bahkan membuat amin Ai yang menulis pun ikutan cemburu (lupakan)

Setelah terbebas dari jeratan Akamaru, Sasuke pun membasuh muka dan berjalan ke luar arena, dan menuju konter makanan dan minuman otomatis. Seperti biasa ia memesan jus tomat dan sandwich ekstra tomat dan keju.

Sedangkan Akamaru masih sibuk dengan bola pemberian Sasuke yang entah dapat darimana. Sasuke dengan santai menyantap makan siangnya. Ia sudah setengah melupakan masalahnya yang menyulut bara api kemarahannya. Satu hal yang kita ketahui sekarang, bahwa bukan hanya jago dalam hal akting tapi Sasuke juga sangat ahli dalam hal tembak menembak.

Intinya cuma satu, jangan cari gara-gara sama Sasuke.

Ponsel mahalnya berdering nyaring.

 _Obito Calling_

"Ck, menyebalkan." Sasuke tidak memedulikan panggilan itu. Ia kembali memasuki arena dan bertanding dengan mesin mesin itu.

.

.

.

"Tidak dijawab."

"Hah, dasar baka otoutou. Padahal ini kesempatan yang langka untuk memperbaiki nama baiknya."

"Ah ya, nona Hyuga sudah kami hubungi. Namun ia masih mempertimbangkannya."

"Kuharap ia mau membantu."

Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya alurnya kecepatan mari kita ulang waktunya.

 _ **Flashback**_

Itachi berjalan menuju apartemen Sasuke. Sebetulnya ada yang ingin ia bicarakan tadi. Tapi yah mau gimana lagi, Sasuke megusirnya. Itachi sadar betul ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke. Ia memang emosional tapi tak se-emosional keluarga Uchiha yang lain. Ia adalah sosok cuek dan dingin tidak seperti yang sekarang yang bisa marah kapan dan dimana saja.

Tanpa permisi –Karena ia tahu passwordnya– ia masuk dan tidak menemukan Sasuke. Setelah berteriak-teriak dan tidak ada yang menjawab ia memilih menghubunginya. Tapi sayang suara operatorlah yang menjawab. Sudah 10 kali ia menghubungi dan hanya suara operator yang menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan kotak pesan. Ia kesal tapi apa mau dikata akhirnya ia menghubungi Obito.

"Halo."

"Obito, temui aku sekarang di apartemen Sasuke."

"Ya, tunggu sebentar."

Dan panggilan telepon itu dimatikan. Itachi harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan Obito. Semenjak rekaman dan acara tinju meninju antara adiknya dan pemuda Sabaku itu, sifatnya berubah. Dan ia sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Tak ada lagi Sasuke yang narsis. Tak ada lagi Sasuke yang dia kenal. Semuanya berubah rumit. Setiap kali ia membicarakan penggemar setianya Sasuke nampak menampilkan raut wajah yang ia tak tahu artinya apa.

Lamunan Itachi terhenti ketika suara Obito memanggilnya.

"Yo, Tachi."

"Hm, mau minum dulu?" tawarnya.

"Nay, kita mau membahas apa?"

Itachi tampak menghela nafas, " ini masalah Sasuke, kurasa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu." Itachi tampak memandangi pigura foto yang terpajang di dinding. Sosok Sasuke mendominasi foto-foto itu. "Apa kau tidak merasa ada perubahan pada dirinya?"

Obito pun akhirnya menghela nafas, " ya kurasa ia sedikit lebih tertutup. Saat kuajak jalan-jalan pun ia tak mau. Padahal itu kesempatannya untuk bergaul kembali dengan dunia luar. Yah dan saat aku merapihkan apartemen ini tak sengaja aku melihat obat tidur dan obat penenang."

"Bukankah obat seperti itu harus dibeli dengan resep dokter? Ia tak menggunakan narkoba kan?"

"Jelas ia tak akan menggunakan narkoba, apa kau gila? Obat jenis Antidepresan yang aku tak salah lihat adalah Diazepam dan Kalxetin. Mungkin aku paham kalau Diazepam untuk penenang dan obat tidurnya, ya karena dulu juga ia sempat mengalami gangguan pola tidur dan diberi resep obat tersebut dari dokter. Tapi untuk Kalxetin, aku tak tahu ia dapat darimana. Obat itu harus dibeli dengan resep dokter. Kau bisa mencari fungsi obat Kalxetin untuk informasi lebih lengkapnya." Obito mengingat-ingat obat apa saja yang dipakai Sasuke saat itu.

Itachi pun melihat kandungan obat tersebut.

 _Kalxetin merupakan obat penenang generic di apotek golongan serotonin yang banyak dipakai untuk menenangkan pikiran. Kandungan Fluoxetine sangat ampuh untuk dapat menekan tingkat emosional menjadi pikiran akan lebih terasa nyaman dan tenang._ _ **Obat ini harus dengan resep dokter.**_

Itachi tampak meng- _scrolling_ layar ponselnya. Dan ia terfokus pada hal ; Depresi mayor, Gangguan obsesif-komplusif, bulimia nervosa. _Tunggu! Sasuke tidak mengalami salah satu dari 3 hal itu kan?_

"Darimana ia dapat obat semacam ini?! Apa dia gila? Salah dosis bisa berakibat fatal pada dirinya sendiri."

"Mungkin yang paling bisa aku tangkap dari semua ini, sepertinya Sasuke mengalami depresi. Kita harus mengobatinya segera. Tapi masalahnya ia tak suka jika diperiksa dokter."

"Kalau dia tak suka, kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan obat yang memerlukan resep dokter?" sinis Itachi.

Obito hanya mengangkat bahu. Ini tidak bisa dikerjakan oleh dokter biasa, Sasuke butuh dokter ahli kejiwaan. Kalau ke Psikiater, apa dia mau? Kalau psikiaternya perempuan, masih muda, cantik. Emang ada?

"Ah ya aku ingat." Itachi tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Ingat apa?"

"Aku punya sobat, adik sepupunya seorang Psikiater. Dulu aku sempat bertemu dengannya. Dan ia juga terlihat seperti bidadari. Bagaimana kalau kita buat semacam pertemuan yang unik antara Sasuke dan gadis itu? Seperti lomba foto couple gitu? Dan di sini gadis itu harus kita beri tahu kondisi Sasuke."

"Lalu?" Obito masih tampak kebingungan.

"Dan kita buat ia seperti sosok penggemar fanatik Sasuke. Dengan seperti itu Sasuke tak akan curiga dan ia dapat menggali informasi secara langsung. Dan memberi diagnosa yang tepat."

"Aku tak yakin ide itu akan berjalan baik. Tapi kalau tidak dicoba siapa yang tahu? Tapi psikiaternya harus tahan banting loh, Kau tahu sendiri karakter adikmu seperti apa."

Itachi menyeringai, "Tenang saja dia tahan banting."

"Lalu bagaimana cara menghubunginya?"

Itachi memberi nomor psikiater muda tersebut. Obito yang melihatnya sedikit menaikan alisnya. _Hyuga? Hinata? Rasanya namanya familliar._

"Halo, Selamat siang Nona Hyuga, apa benar anda seorang psikiater?"

Di ujung sana Hinata tampak bertanya siapa yang menghubungi nomor pribadinya langsung?

"Ah, iya saya seorang Psikiater, maaf sebelumnya. Anda dapat nomor saya darimana ya?"

"Saya mendapat nomor anda, dari Uchiha Itachi, dia sepupu saya."

"Ah dari Itachi-nii. Ada perlu apa ya? Eh sebelumnya nama anda siapa?" Hinata sangat ramah menjawab telepon mendadak itu.

"Saya Uchiha Obito. Sebetulnya tidak enak untuk bicara melalui telepon. Apa bisa kita bertemu?"

"Emm, maaf Uchiha-san. Pekerjaan saya tidak bisa saya tinggalkan begitu saja. Tapi saya masih memiliki waktu 15 menit sebelum rapat. Jadi anda bisa berbicara sekarang."

"Hm seperti ini, saya adalah kakak sepupu dari adiknya Itachi. Dan saya juga bekerja sebagai manajernya. Anda pasti mengenal Uchiha Sasuke kan? Nah semenjak rekaman yang beredar serta desas-desus ia memukul juniornya membuat kami dari pihak agensi untuk meliburkannya sementara waktu. Dan seminggu yang lalu saya datang ke apartemennya dan menemukan bekas-bekas plastik obat dan beberapa obat utuh." Obito perlu bernafas.

"Obat? Obat apa ya kalau boleh saat tahu?" Hinata kaget saat tahu Sasuke adalah adik Uchiha Itachi. Tapi entah kenapa ia juga penasaran apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

"Obat Diazepam dan Kalxetin."

"Apa?! Bagaimana obat yang memerlukan resep dokter bisa ada di kediamannya? Apa ada perubahan pola perilaku? Dan apa ia pernah meminum kedua obat ini sebelumnya?" Hinata nampak tak tenang. Terbukti jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa obat antidepresan terjual bebas tanpa pengawasan? Ya walaupun obat generik tapi bisa saja obat itu dapat risalah gunakan.

"Untuk Diazepam, ia pernah memiliki riwayat pengobatan menggunakan obat itu, tapi untuk obat Kalxetin saya pun tidak tahu. Perubahan perilakunya tidak terlihat secara gamblang, tapi kami bisa merasakan perbedaan yang signifikan. Dan oleh sebab itu kami memerlukan kemampuan anda untuk menyembuhkannya."

"Kalau Uchiha Sasuke bersedia anda bisa mendaftarkan di–" Ucapannya terhenti.

"Sasuke pasti tak akan setuju. Tapi bisakah anda menyamar sebagai penggemar fanatiknya dan melakukan pendekatan yang tak menimbulkan rasa curiga? Dan anda bisa melakukan diagnosa dengan melihat karakter aslinya."

"Aku–"

"Kami akan membuat skenario yang tepat untuk pertemuan anda dan Sasuke. Kalau anda bersedia anda bisa kembali menghubungi nomor ini atau bisa menghubungi Itachi secara langsung." Obito tak membiarkan harapan perubahan untuk Sasuke mengatakan tidak.

"Biar aku pikirkan dulu. Pekerjaan saya sebagai dokter dan pewaris perusahaan tidak bisa membuat saya bersantai-santai."

"Ah, saya mengerti. Anda tak akan kecewa loh. Sasuke orangnya tampan. Kalau begitu saya matikan dulu sambungannya. Terimakasih sebelumnya, maaf mengganggu waktu anda" Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Menjadi dokter untuk Sasuke?

 _Oh tuhan... aku tidak suka dengan karakternya, bagaimana bisa aku menjadi penggemar fanatiknya? Tapi sumpahku untuk menjadi dokter tak boleh kulanggar. Apalagi Sasuke adalah adiknya Itachi-nii. Sahabatnya Kak Neji._

Dan berakhirlah dengan Hinata yang pundung dipojokkan.

"Nona rapat akan segera di–" Ucapan Rara terhenti ketika melihat background Hinata yang suram.

.

.

.

"Jadi... itu rencana kalian untuk membuat nama baik Sasuke kembali?" Kakashi berucap datar. Walaupun CEO Uchiha Inc ada dihadapannya.

"Ya, ini rencana kami. Kujamin Sasuke tak akan tahu." Itachi bersuara dengan nada menghanyutkan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Psikiater itu. Apakah ia setuju?" tanya Kakashi sekali lagi.

"Ya, dia setuju. Ini bukti sms nya." Obito memperlihatkan pesan singkat dari Hinata.

"Baiklah, lakukan rencana ini dengan sempurna." Obito menggangguk lega. Karena dipikirannya Sasuke tak akan mengganggu ketenangannya. Sedangkan Itachi tampak menyeringai. Dengan sejuta rahasia di dalam smirk di wajahnya.

 **Di tempat lain**

" _A-chu"_

" _Hachi"_

Hinata dan Sasuke bersin secara bersamaan. Sungguh siapa yang sedang bergosip ria tentang mereka? Akamaru yang melihat Sasuke bersin pun tampak terkaget, mengakibatkan ia terjungkal. Sedangkan berkas-berkas yang tadi tersusun rapi menjadi berhamburan akibat bersinnya Hinata.

"Nona, sepertinya anda sakit."

"Ahaha tidak kok." _Hawa apa ini?_ Hinata menggosok belakang lehernya. _Kuharap pilihanku bukan sesuatu yang salah._

 **TBC**

 **Halo,** Admin Ai di sini. Biar lebih akrab panggil saja Aini.

Ok di sini aku mau menjelaskan soal masalah hipnoterapi.

Q: Hipnoterapi itu apa?

A: Hipnoterapi adalah satu bentuk terapi untuk pikiran dengan menggunakan metode hipnosis atau di kita lebih familiar dengan sebutan hipnotis, meskipun sebenarnya arti hipnotis dan hipnosis itu berbeda. Karena hipnosis adalah metodenya, sedangkan hipnotis adalah orang yang melakukan hipnosis.

Hipnotis atau Hipnosis dilakukan untuk membawa seseorang memasuki kondisi relaksasi agar bisa mengakses pikiran bawah sadarnya untuk kemudian diberikan sugesti positif.

Dalam hipnoterapi, proses terapi yang sebenarnya baru dilakukan ketika klien sudah memasuki kondisi relaksasi atau disebut dengan somnambulism.

Q: Apa Hipnoterapi itu sama seperti yang ada di TV-TV?

A: No! Hipnoterapi jelas berbeda dengan hipnotis yang ada di acara-acara tv. Dalam Hipnoterapi kita bertujuan untuk membantu menyelesaikan permasalahan yang sedang dihadapi klien. Sedangkan pertunjukan yang dilakukan di TV tujuannya adalah untuk menarik minat orang agar menonton pertunjukan hipnotis, dimana dibutuhkan sesuatu yang lucu dan menantang untuk menghibur para penonton.

Q: Apa Hipnoterapi membahayakan?

A: Hipnoterapi tidak membahayakan, karena tujuan Hipnoterapi adalah membantu klien mengatasi masalahnya sehingga dalam hal ini terapis bekerjasama dengan klien untuk memberikan solusi atas permasalahan klien. Dan perlu diperhatikan bahwa tidak semua sugesti yang diberikan akan diterima begitu saja oleh klien jika sugesti tersebut tidak sesuai dengan nilai-nilai diri klien. Contoh: jika klien datang dengan keluhan merasa tidak percaya diri saat tampil di depan umum. Lalu sang hipnoterapis memberikan sugesti bahwa dia harus menampar seseorang terlebih dahulu sebelum tampil bicara di depan umum. Jika hal ini tidak sesuai dengan nilai atau norma si klien, maka tentu saja sugesti tidak akan diterima. Jadi di pikiran bawah sadar kita masih ada yang melindungi kita dari sugesti yang tidak sesuai dengan nilai atau norma kita secara pribadi.

Q: Apa dalam satu kali sesi Hipnoterapi, Klien bisa sembuh?

A: Sangat memungkinkan jika ringan masalahnya dan jika klien benar-benar membuka diri bekerjasama dengan terapis, Anda bisa sembuh, karena setiap kasus itu unik dan membutuhkan pendekatan yang berbeda-beda, serta karena terapi adalah kontrak upaya, bukan kontrak jaminan kesembuhan.

Q: Apa salah satu Author pernah di Hipnoterapi?  
A: Admin Ai a.k.a Aini pernah dihipnoterapi, dan rasanya gak seperti yang dilihat di tv, karena kita masih mengontrol pikiran kita sendiri.

Q: Apa dalam satu kali sesi itu Author langsung sembuh?

A: Hehehe **Enggak** soalnya seperti poin sebelumnya apa yang author alami itu berat dan ya Author juga masih belum sepenuhnya terbuka jadinya gak bisa sembuh dalam satu kali. Ingat, setiap orang beda-beda dalam metode yang dilakukan oleh terapis dan waktu sembuhnya tergantung kondisi dan keterbukaan serta kerja sama dari klien itu sendiri.

Oke semoga rasa penasaran kalian terhapus ya, dan untuk masalah klien Hinata. Klien alias pasiennya kan kooperatif jadinya gampang sembuh deh (Alasan sebenarnya Aini gak mau bikin panjang masalah itu hehehe)


End file.
